


Our Teeth Are The Only Straight Thing About Us

by KawaiiCommunism



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiCommunism/pseuds/KawaiiCommunism
Summary: Okay, there was blood on his face, his front tooth was no longer in his mouth and he could barely even stand yet he was smiling like an idiot at the hot guy holding him up, and maybe this was the best thing to ever happen to him.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 108
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

"Look I swear I didn't screw you over" Klaus was pleading with his hands in the air hoping to whatever deity that his words wouldn't fall on deaf ears. It didn't matter though because midway through his speech a forehead quickly collided with his face sending him toppling and hitting the ground with a great thud.

This was the exact reason he didn't like going out alone, usually Diego or Ben would go with him when he needed to go out. Diego's position as a cop kept most of his ex enemy's away, who would fuck with a tough and gruff looking cop. Then there was Ben and sure a weatherman wasn't as intimidating as a cop but still, people were discouraged to approach Klaus when he was in the company of such a public figure. Ben had the power to alert the guys at Crime Call about the latest thugs if any of them even tried to threaten them after all.

Sure it somehow felt like babysitting, but over the last four months since his release from rehab, Klaus had come to appreciate his brothers and roommates. They could both afford to live alone, he knew that which made him even more appreciative when they decided to rent a three bedroom agreeing to support Klaus financially provided he made sobriety his priority. 

And he was doing swimmingly, absolutely positively swimmingly. So much so that his mood was off the record. When he heard the ice cream truck on the street below Ben trusted him with ten dollars to go down and get them some popsicles, strawberry for Ben, bubblegum for Klaus and a chocolate one they could leave in the freezer for Diego to enjoy after his long day at work.

Klaus was pleased he had the popsicles in one hand, change for Ben in the other and he was turning around to make his way back upstairs when he saw a face he had hoped he would never see again.

Randy Grayson, his ex dealer, ex 'boyfriend' if you considered fucking for drugs a relationship and just so recently out of prison. Klaus felt his heart stop in his chest as he felt Randy 's eyes lay on him.

"Klaus you fucking whore" Randy spat out before quickly coming closer to Klaus as Klaus mentally cursed his bad luck. He threw his hands up doing his best to negotiate but there was no use because soon Randy's head was colliding with his own and he was hitting the ground.

Still on the ground, he felt Randy's spit land on his face " You owe me a lot of money Klaus I'm going to be watching you until I get it" he spat out before leaving Klaus alone on the ground with a throbbing headache and an iron taste in his mouth speaking of which fuck there was so much blood pooling out of his mouth.

Before he even understood what was happening two strong arms were lifting him up off the ground. He felt dizzy, his head hurt, could he stand, who did these arms belong to?

"Hey you're alright you're okay" the voice said and Klaus could not believe how angelic the voice was, he was so kind and reassuring it almost made Klaus feel stable. Then the voice said something not so reassuring " Hey could you pick up that tooth for me, don't touch the root" the voice said to somebody else. Tooth? Klaus taught what did the guy mean by that but then he ran his tongue around his mouth only to find a gaping hole where his front tooth was supposed to be.

"Thank you so much," the man said before he was tilting Klaus's face up to look at him. Fuck, Klaus had thought the man had the voice of an angel, he had the face of an angel too. Beautifully blue eyes with blonde curls and a face chiseled by God himself, the guy was god danm perfect, and a good samaritan no less.

"Hello gorgeous," Klaus said flashing him an open mouth smile before quickly remembering his missing tooth and quickly closing his mouth in utter embarrassment. 

"You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself but let's say we fix your tooth ey" the guy said while flashing a gorgeous smile at Klaus, and he could swoon if the man hadn't been holding him up maybe his knees would have gone from under him.

"How though? " Klaus asked while being extra cautious to keep his head low not wanting the embarrassment of once again revealing his toothless state.

The man chucked "Yeah maybe I should have started with that, I'm an orthodontist but I'm a qualified dentist too, my surgery is just there" he then pointed across the street to a building Klaus was more than familiar with. His bedroom window had a perfect view of it after all.

"Can you walk?" He asked Klaus. 

Klaus just gave a weak nod "Yeah I can just maybe keep a hold on me okay?". 

The guy gave him a kind affirming nod "Wouldn't dream of letting go" he said before leading Klaus across the street back to his dental surgery.

As the guy let Klaus inside Klaus couldn't help but notice the lack of other patients. He then helped Klaus into the surgery chair.

"Sit tight okay I'm just going to get the debris off this"

Klaus nodded and just watched his sexy dentist work, in regards to ways of meeting hot guys this was definitely the weirdest. His eyes glanced up to a framed diploma ' Dr. Joseph Katz ' it read. So that was his knight in shiny armor's name.

Joseph was then back at his side, Klaus's tooth being held in his thumb and index finger. " Say aw" he instructed, in all honesty, Klaus would do anything this man asked of him.

With a striking pain, Klaus then felt his tooth pushed back into his mouth. 

"Fuck me and fuck that hurt" Klaus hissed when Joseph removed his fingers from his mouth.

"Yeah probably not the most pleasant experience but at least it's over"

"Yeah thanks by the way Joe"

The guy then erupted into laughter.

"Oh shit do you prefer Joseph? Jojo ? Joey ?"

The guy then wiped a tear " Joseph is my dad"

And Klaus gave an all understanding "oh" drawing out all the syllables to reinforce his understanding.

The guy was then giving him that intoxicating smile again before putting out his hand "I'm Dave".

Grinning with his once again full set of teeth Klaus shook his hand " Klaus" he said.

Turns out the surgery was empty because Dave was just reopening after lunch and was expecting a patient any minute so this was sadly Klaus's cue to leave. He stretched his arms as he got out of the chair "Well this has been fun Mr dentist but I think I better skedaddle".

Holy shit was Dave pouting? "Yeah I guess, although will you come in tomorrow and I take a look at that tooth, and don't eat anything too tough" he warned while tutting his finger at Klaus with a playful smile on his face.

Klaus smiled back at him "You got it Davey" and with that, he was on his merry way

Before the door shut behind him he heard Daves response " I mean it Klaus, and I'll see you tomorrow"

Klaus grinned from ear to ear, fuck him he was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I started another chapter fic when I have Sprinter Train to finish. I'm sorry guys but I had this idea and I just really needed to share this with the word because fuck yeah hot orthodontist Dave.
> 
> As always comments will make me so happy 
> 
> xoxo  
> Naomi


	2. Chapter 2

Making his way back into the apartment he had a spring in his step and he felt like he was walking on air. On his way up the stairs, he even stopped to smile and greet one of his elderly neighbors, knowing he could have permanently destroyed his chompers he was now more than happy to show them off. “ How wonderful to see you smiling Kalvin” she said, and he wasn't even pissed that she got his name wrong. After all who would he be to judge when he had just called his handsome dentist Joe. When he finally reached their floor he twirled into the apartment with his hand on his heart so ready to tell Ben that he was in love when he was met with Ben's concerned face as he clutched the phone.

"Oh my god, he just came in" Ben said before hanging up the phone and letting out a massive sigh of relief.

Fuck, Ben looked like shit. His hair which was usually prim and proper and perfect for a television personality was tussled as if he had been continuously running his hand through it.

“Klaus! What the hell where did you, do you have any idea how worried Diego and I have been”. This was so different from Ben's usually calm demeanor and he was speaking to Klaus in not even a concerned tone but one that was overly condescending.

“Hey, take it easy with the tone Daddy Ben, I'm here now am I not” Klaus shot back, and okay maybe he did not mean to get so defensive but he didn't even do anything so Ben really had no right to be speaking to him in that manner.

Ben was now making his way across the living room towards Klaus, he was still pretty much standing in the doorway. Ben stopped right in front of him and looked right into his eyes, and yes this was just great. Ben was checking for pupil dilation of fucking course he didn't trust him. Ben hadn’t even given him a chance to explain himself before he was inspecting him.

“I'm not high if that's what you're wondering”

And Ben let out a massive sigh of relief, maybe he was being overly tough on him. Ben was just worried about him after all.

“Where the hell did you go Klaus?” Ben said with pleading eyes and that struck a chord in Klaus.

“I” he began but a new presence in the room quickly stopped him in his tracks.

“Where the fuck have you been Klaus” Diego yelled at him before he was even fully in the door, his hair was wet meaning that he had run here, and fuck Klaus really wished he had those popsicles for them, that would really cool down the tension in this room.

“Guys can we all just calm down for a minute?” Klaus said while putting his hands in the air in a sign of surrender, he may love a good argument with his brothers but at the end of the day, he really wanted to avoid a confrontation.

“Klaus, I have been stomping the pavements for the last thirty minutes looking for you, there's blood on the sidewalk outside do you care to explain that?” Diego spat at him, clearly still very pissed off.

“I don't know, maybe the ice cream man went too hard on the strawberry syrup?”

Ben rolled his eyes at him “Not the time for jokes Klaus”

Klaus then let out a massive groan, his good mood was totally ruined because his brothers couldn’t chill for two seconds. “ Fine I was at the dentist, you guys happy now”

“Bullshit” Diego said while pacing the room, his steel-capped cop boots making a large booming noise as he moved around the floor.

“What you think I'm lying” Klaus quickly uttered, crossing his arms across his chest “Don't you think If I wanted to lie to you guys I would come up with a better lie”.

Ben with his voice still quiet, clearly wanting to be the good cop in this situation gave him the most disappointed look ever “Klaus how can you expect us to believe you, I gave you money and left you alone and you go missing what are we supposed to think”.

Maybe Ben did have a point, but Klaus was too proud at this stage. He marched over to the window and dramatically pulled open the curtains, Ben was a freak and liked to close them while he worked. Something about not wanting the weather to distract him, like what the fuck he is a weatherman. Klaus then pointed towards the dental surgery “ I was there right there in that surgery go ask if you don't believe me”.

“Doing what sucking off the dentist for some free laughing gas?” Diego said as he came over to the window to look out with Klaus.

Then a blush started creeping up Klaus’s cheeks because Sir yes Sir he wouldn’t mind sucking off Dave, laughing gas or not but in all honestly the laughing gas would probably be tons of fun.

“Go ask him if you don't believe me,” Klaus said shrugging because he knew there was now nothing he could say that would make them believe him, his tooth was in his mouth after all so even if he said it momentarily hadn't been they would once again say he was lying.

“You know what” Diego began “ I will”. He then stomped out of the apartment leaving Klaus once again alone with Ben.

Ben just looked at him bewilderedly “ So this is the hill you're going to die on?” he asked.

Klaus then blew him a kiss “ Benny Boo, I swear on my vinyl collection that I honestly went to the dentist ”

“Uh huh” Ben said before returning to his laptop in his little study nook. He was probably waiting for Diego to get back, not wanting to get into an argument about Klaus’s sobriety without backup.

Klaus could now see Diego in his cop gear storming into the dental surgery and god poor Dave. Do angry cops often raid orthodontic offices? Probably not Klaus just hoped that Dave didn’t have a patient in the chair because damn he would feel bad for them.

A few minutes later, sulking and with a huge pout on his face, Diego re-entered the apartment. Ben quickly running to his side.

“So?” Klaus started and he now had a massive smug smile on his face, he was going to enjoy watching Diego admit he was wrong.

Diego then didn't even look at him, rude! “ Twerp was telling the truth,” he said to Ben with a shrug.

Ben had looked confused before he looked absolutely positively flabbergasted now. “Why did you lie to me about getting ice cream if you wanted to go to the dentist Klaus? One of us would have taken you to the dentist”.

Nervously giggling Klaus scratches the back of his head “ Ah that's the thing I didn’t plan on going to the dentist, I really did want ice cream I swear!”

“But?” Ben said and the poor guy was so lost.

“But he got clocked in the face and his tooth got knocked out” Diego finished. He then finally looked at Klaus “ That dentist of yours told me everything that happened, do you remember who it was that punched you?”

Klaus nodded timidly “ Remember Randy Greyson, the MDMA guy?”.

Gritting his teeth Diego scowled “I fucking told them not to let him out for good behavior, those dummies in the prison don't know their ass from their elbow” he huffed out. “ I'm gonna make a few calls” he added before stomping off towards his room.

Seconds later however he returned shoving something into Klaus’s hand “ Mr. Denitst gave me this for you by the way” he stated, clearly not caring to entertain what it was. 

Klaus looked down at his hands, it was a sticker a really cute little sticker ‘ I was a brave boy at Dr. Katz surgery’. He giggled and danced in place before putting the sticker onto his coat as if it were a badge of honor.

He noticed Ben was finally smiling at him and he grinned, maybe he would get to tell Ben that he was in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Living on the streets for the majority of his twenties had taught Klaus many things. He knew which dumpsters threw food away while still in its packaging, he knew which churches actually cared about the homeless and he had befriended the few cafe owners who were nice enough to give him a free coffee and even allow him to sit inside to enjoy it. These were all the good things; however, where there are silver linings of good there is also a plethora of bad. He knew which dealers were aggressive, he knew which cops would arrest him out of boredom and he knew how to always be on guard.

Always being on guard is difficult however, you can’t protect yourself if you're not awake so a full night's sleep was out of the question. In order to be safe, Klaus slept like an old cat, sometimes with the old cats. Only ever light sleep and only in intervals that lasted less than an hour. Religious sermons were great. He could sit in the back and cross his hands on the pillar and nod off, let everyone think it was a deep prayer. Some days he would do a pilgrimage of the city's churches just to do that. He only got kicked out of some of them, thus being his point that some churches couldn't give two shits about the homeless. 

Still, though you spend years of your life sleeping like a cat, the habit isn't easily lost. Between his three month rehab stay and his four months since moving in with Diego and Ben he still had not slept through the night. Sure he would get into bed and try but sleep still seemed to defy him. Shortly after 4 a.m, he could hear Ben shuffling around as he got ready for work and Klaus decided ‘why the hell not’ and got up to join him.

He found Ben at the kitchen counter with his elbows resting on it as he held a book with one hand and fed himself oatmeal with the other. What made the scene funnier was Ben's dress code one business suit. Sure Klaus was used to being up late from his days of partying and it wasn't uncommon to see men from Wall Street at after hour’s parties but there is a difference between a fresh suit and 4 a.m and the suit you are still wearing at 4 a.m. 

When Klaus slotted into the chair next to his brother his shorts and tank top brought a major clash to Ben's ensemble. 

“There's oatmeal in the pot, grab yourself some” Ben said without even looking up from his book. With surgical precision, Ben then pulled a mug from the mug tree and pushed it into the coffee machine. All without even looking up from his book.

“Ben, remind me does some other existence control your arms and legs or something because this shit ain't normal” Klaus mocked as he sat next to Ben with his warm oatmeal. Ben, being the angel that he is always made enough so that Diego and himself could just heat up their portion whenever they woke up, the fresh stuff at 4 a.m is always better though.

Finally looking up from his book Ben smiled at him “ Maybe”. He then finally put the book down to grab Klaus’s cup of coffee. Klaus meanwhile was drenching his oatmeal in cinnamon and maple syrup.

“Mmm mmm Benny Boy all part of a balanced breakfast”

And Ben rolled his eyes at him “You would think you would lay off the sugar Klaus what with you having a huge crush on a dentist and everything”.

“Hey hey, he is not a dentist he is an orthodontist” Klaus quickly pointed out, how dare Ben confuse the career of his precious Dave. He did research on orthodontics last night and turned out they needed to do two whole extra years of college for that. Klaus then gave his brother a massive grin as he wrapped his hands around Ben's arm “I'm going to see my beautiful hero Dave later today Ben, isn't that great”.

“Klaus be careful, the guy helped you yesterday but don't get too hopeful about this guy, I just don't want you getting hurt”.

Klaus wined but Ben must have seen the harshness of his words because he lay is head down onto his brother's shoulder. “I better get going, you should go back to bed”.

Klaus promised Ben he would but he instead threw himself onto the couch, wrapping the knit blanket around himself. When they were kids his mom had tried to teach them all to knit resulting in horrendous patches filled with holes and misshapen due to lost stitches and picking up extra ones. Knitting is also something they make you do in rehab and just to be funny he would always post the knitted squares to his mom, so she could give feedback and whatnot. He never thought much of what happened to them, until he moved in with his brothers and was presented with this blanket. Stitched together were all of the squares from years of knitting, and an embroidered tag ‘Stay strong my sweet Klaus’. With the blanket wrapped around him and with thoughts of seeing Dave later that day he finally and peacefully nodded off to sleep.

At Least for a few hours.

At 7 a.m the music from the t.v woke him up, as did the feeling of some of his blanket being pulled from his body as Diego sat on the couch beside him. He was wiping sleep from his eyes and stretching to reclaim some of the blanket that Diego had cruelly snatched.

“You know maybe if you didn't get frustrated and destroy all your knitting projects as a kid mom could have made you one too” Klaus teased, he managed to reclaim enough that they were both now comfortably under it.

“What's the point in that when I could just steal yours?”

  
  


Klaus stuck his tongue out at his brother and put his head back onto the headboard of the couch. Diego gave him a tea, two sugars just the way he liked it. He then turned up the volume of the t.v so they could watch their little shining star.

Global warming seriously messing with the weather had in a way helped Ben’s career. Ben had been invited onto an early morning talk show to speak about it, sure it probably wasn't the biggest public appearance but Diego and Klaus had no less promised to watch him. It wasn't like they had anything better to do after all.

“You know," Klaus said between sips “He has housewives who send him thirsty letters, they must be horny as hell right now "

"You gotta make everything sexual don’t you Klaus" Diego sighed. His brother really did have a talent for dirty talk, the talk he had unfortunately been on the end of hearing from the next room during their teenage years. Diego scowled at the memory.

"It’s true, he showed me the letters” Klaus whined before dramatically gesturing towards the kitchen, pointing animatedly and with a pleading look on his face “check the cereal box in the cabinet"

"Klaus why would Ben keep dirty letters in a cereal box"

"He's embarrassed by how filthy he is, check of you don't believe me"

Shrugging Diego got up, his curiosity obviously getting the better of him he made his way towards the All Bran box that they really needed to dump. Blame Ben and his health kick for buying it when he knew for a fact that none of them would eat it.

"You dirty liar Klaus" Diego yelled from the kitchen, after inspecting the box that alas only contained All Bran and no secret letters.

"Ha, what you get for stealing my blanket" Klaus cackled before wrapping the blanket more tightly around himself. It was like a hug from his mom and itself.

Diego must have felt charitable because he went to his own room and got his own blanket, sadly store bought and not knitted with love, and sat next to Klaus again.

“You know Diego dear, Ben really does get dirty letters from housewives, and he just throws them away”.

Raising his eyebrow Diego gave a slight chuckle “Is that so?”

“Uh huh, one of them was from a lady who mutes the t.v plays 80s porn music and gets frisky watching Ben before waking her kids for school”. Klaus said in absolute nonchalance, he didn't even remove his gaze from the t.v.

“And she said this to Ben in a letter?”

“She said it to him in a birthday card”

And then Diego erupted into laughter. They both then turned back to the television as Ben finished his global warming discussion just after 7.30.

Diego left for work not long after and Klaus was left to amuse himself. Usually, this included a morning of baking (badly), painting ( actually pretty well) or just watching television. Often he would need to use the day to catch up on sleep from the night before. Not long after Diego’s departure however, Klaus went to open the curtains and who did he see.

Only drop dead gorgeous Dave opening up the dental surgery. There was no way in hell Klaus was going to spend his morning pigging out. Oh no, he was going to spend the day grooming himself to waltz into that surgery and make his sweet orthodontist swoon. 

Dave must have caught him staring because before Klaus left the window he saw Dave give him the most genuine smile he had ever seen, he honestly swooned. 

He suddenly remembered however he was still wearing his pyjama shorts and one of Ben shirts he had turned into a tank top and he quickly jolted from the window. The next time Dave saw him he would be looking his best and that was a fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic bliss and some Klaus Hargreeves getting love and support Yes Please !!! I have said this before but this fic is honestly me just wanting to write banter, it is character driven rather than plot driven, which is what I like to read and hope you guys do too !!!
> 
> Please do give me a comment, they feed and sustain me !!
> 
> Also yes, I am very behind on updating Sprinter Train but I promise I have a nice fat chapter on the way with all the fluff and all the feels
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Naomi


	4. Chapter 4

Dave may have seen him looking less than glamorous earlier but no sir that was not going to be the case this evening because Klaus was dressed to the nines. That's why he spent all morning going through his entire closet to find the perfect outfit, he even put a hair mask in his hair, because if Dave the hotty was going to be up and close then Klaus wanted to smell his best.

“Do you not think you’re going a bit over bored?”

Ben said from the doorway to Klaus’s room where he was sarcastically rolling his eyes as if he didn’t have anything better to do.

“Well excuse me Benny boo for wanting to look my best for someone who literally saved my life” Klaus scoffed back at him as he returned to the mirror so he could apply his eyeliner.

“I’m just saying the fishnet tights are a bit much” Ben gestured towards him while giving Klaus a look up and down.

“Ooof I’m sorry Dad, would you rather I took them off” Klaus moaned as he turned around to give Ben his full attention, he didn’t even have a shirt on yet, and if Ben was going to stand here criticizing him he may need to just waltz across the street shirtless.

Ben sighed before walking into the room and sitting on the mountain of clothes Klaus had resting on the bed “I’m just saying if this guy is a dentist”.

“Orthodontist” Klaus corrected.

“Orthodontist yeah fine” Ben groaned “Anyways do you not think he gives off an outstanding citizen vibe and may not be as eccentric as you”.

Klaus was preparing for a quick comeback when he heard the jingling of keys and the front door to the apartment being opened, followed by the unmistakable sound of Diego’s policeman boots.

“Diego!” Klaus shouted from his room, only for it to be followed by Diego’s grumbling voice and the subsequent sound of his boots as he came to join them in the room.

“Yes Klaus, oh hey Ben” Diego added with a tone of aloofness. Diego often came home like this well since his ex girlfriend got married and left him like a lovesick school girl.

"Ben is bullying me again” Klaus complained while quivering his lip.

This caused Diego to chuckle, hopefully breaking him out of his emotional funk. He entered the room and gave Ben a pat on the back “Don’t waste your breath Ben, Allison spent years having this argument with him “Diego didn’t even know what they were talking about, but the mountain of clothes and Klaus’s shirtless state probably gave him a right idea.

“Allison yes her silk shirt” Klaus squealed before jolting to his closet where he produced a silk woman’s blouse, maybe it could do with being ironed but it was perfect. He gave his brothers a cheeky grin “She gave this to me when she was pregnant and her form fitting clothes were apparently insulting”.

Diego and Ben nodded absently, it sounded dumb but this felt like such a sibling moment, one he had never experienced with his brothers. Sure Allison and he had spent many a time getting her ready for dates but Klaus had never been on a date, fuck this wasn’t even a date and he still adored having this moment with his brothers. His outfit wasn’t even that extravagant, he had leather shorts on so the tights made the look more modest.  
“You’re not wearing that,” Ben said.

And great Ben wanted to have this argument again; he was good at arguing he was getting ready to tell Ben that he could go fuck himself when Ben raised to fingers to speak again. “You’re not going out in that until I iron that shirt for you”

And Klaus smiled as he hugged his brother “Aw Ben you do care”

Turns out Diego cared too, a lot more than he let on. Once Ben finished ironing Klaus’s shirt for him, giving that fine crisp edge that only someone as particular as his brother Ben could accomplish, Diego actually gave Klaus a compliment.

“You look really nice Klaus, well in your weird if a safety pin had fashion way”

Klaus wasn’t sure what kind of compliment that was supposed to be, but none the less it was a compliment and he was taking it. Safety pins did have that punk vibe he loved as a teenager, he actually pierced Diego’s nipple for him with a safety pin when they were teenagers and sharing a single brain cell. It had resulted in Diego needing a tetanus shot and him being grounded. He wondered if Diego ever went back and got it professionally done, or had the entire experience both physically and mentally scarred him.

Ben was always a good kid, the closest he got to rebelling was when he used to stay awake reading, what a bad boy he was.

“You ready to go looser?” Diego said from the doorway and Klaus cackled.

“ Aw is my very own bodyguard going to escort me across the street?” 

Ben then got up grabbing his fancy shmancy coat “We’re both escorting you Klaus, I want to size up this guy”. Before buttoning up his coat Ben shot a concerned look at Klaus “ I want to ask him what his intentions are with my little brother”

Klaus wasn’t sure if he should be annoyed at them or not, he wondered if it was mistrust or if it was fear for his safety but that being said he was too excited about seeing Dave to be bothered.  
“We’re the same age Ben, and I’m taller than you” Klaus sighed. Some things would never change, no matter how tall he got he was always going to be their little brother.

“Klaus if you don’t come now, no dentist for you” Diego said chuckling.

“What’s so funny Diego” Ben said exiting the apartment so now it was only Klaus left standing as he looked over his appearance once more.

“It’s just, most people use the dentist as a threat and here we are using it as a reward for Klaus” Diego chuckled.

“Well what do you expect, It's Klaus after all” Ben added.

Klaus then wrapped his arms around his two brothers necks “Come on boys lets go flirty with the pretty guy across the street”

Both of them rolled their eyes but Klaus knew they were happy for him and that alone was magnificent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, So let's start with a massive thank you to everybody who has been commenting on the last couple of chapters I know every author says this but I really really appreciate it. So yes sadly no Dave in this chapter but soon soon my sweet angels because the next chapter is going to be a hoot and a half. Okay this may be a bit philosophical but I wanted to take a moment to tell you guys how happy interaction makes me, living in a world where everything is capitalized on it honestly warms my heart to have a hobby that is done just for the love of it, I write because it makes me happy, you guys comment because what I created makes you happy and that's the greatest reward ever
> 
> xoxo  
> Naomi


	5. Chapter 5

Somewhere between fantasising about seeing Dave, getting dressed with his brother’s assistance, and being personally escorted across the street to the dental surgery Klaus forgot that it was a trading business. One there were other patients, two there was a receptionist who didn’t want to humour the three Hargreeves brothers and three the surgery was fucking busy.

“Do you know how many people come in off the street insisting they be seen straight away” the receptionist barked out while giving Diego dagger eyes. This had been going on for the last ten minutes, she insisted that the day previous she had let Diego skip the queue because his uniform suggested he was there on business. She wasn’t falling for it today though.

“You don’t understand” he bit back “My brother here” he paused to grab Klaus by the neck of his shirt and shoving him to be viewed by the receptionist “was asked by Dr. Katz to come in today”. Klaus shrugged and smiled at her, hoping a more charismatic response would win her over. It didn’t

“And so was everybody else in here chief, your brother isn’t some golden goose boy, he can sit down and wait like everyone else”.

Ben then cracked his knuckles “Let me handle this boys” he said before shoving through his brothers. At this stage they were attracting an audience and the parents who had previously been reading out of date magazines while they waited for their children to be seen too, were now watching the event of three Hargreeves versus one saucy receptionist.

“Hello there” he said while flashing her that TV star smile.

She decided not to look up “Listen I told your brother already, he is not on the patient list for today, he is going to have to wait until everybody else has been seen too and then he can go in”.

Now Ben didn’t do this very often, he tried his best to stay humble but he wasn’t oblivious to the way he had an effect on the ladies.

He started drumming his fingers on her desk, waiting for her to look up which reluctantly she did. “Hey I know you” she uttered. “I’ve seen you on TV”

Fuck yes, they were getting somewhere with this after all, and Ben’s smile started glowing.

“Your pretty shit” she added before returning to her work.

It was now clear they weren’t getting anywhere so reluctantly and with a wave of despair, the three of them grudgingly turned the corner and went to sit down in the waiting room. Ben chose a national geographic from the assorted magazines, Klaus chose a colouring book and some pencils from the kid’s corner and Diego decided to just give dirty glares to the receptionist. She would occasionally shoot them back at him.

Three phallic drawings and one of Diego as a bumblebee later they were finally the last people in the waiting room. A cough from the receptionists alerted them. “Remind me what the point of this appointment is,” she said, they were the last people waiting so she left her desk and walked up to them. Her arms were crossed across her chest and she leaned against the wall, she clearly wanted nothing to do with them. If anything Klaus liked her, most receptionists were middle aged cranky ladies in blouses but this young girl with her choppy hair, pinafore and bad attitude he had to admit he liked it, reminded him of himself. He wondered if it was Dave or his Dad who hired her.

“My tooth got knocked out yesterday and Doctor Katz put it back in for me” he said.

She nodded knowingly and for the first time she smiled at Klaus “That was pretty stupid of you”.

“Hey it wasn’t my fault, it was my ex drug dealer punched me when I was trying to buy popsicles”.

Laughing aloud the receptionist wiped a tear “Fair enough weirdo, surgery is up the stairs and first door on the right”.

Before she even finished speaking Klaus had darted past her, his brother left behind. Taking the stairs two at a time he couldn’t help the smile on his face, this was weird he had never felt this way about somebody before. 

With a huge smile on his face, he swung the door open and used the edge of the frame like a stripper pole, and dropped down it. Diego and Ben were going to be pissed at him for it but he was amping up the charm. From the floor he looked up he wanted Dave the hotty to see how good he looked on his knees. “Hello Dave” he purred as he looked up.  
And oh, oh shit.

Standing above him was not Dave, standing above him was an older greying gentleman who did look like Dave and shit he knew who exactly this was.

“Fuck” Klaus yelped in a high pitch wail, eliciting a chuckle from the man.

Putting his hand out the man helped Klaus up. “My son mentioned a colourful meeting with an eccentric young man yesterday, I assume your Klaus”

“The myth and the legend” he laughed nervously as he began scratching the back of his head “ And I assume your Joseph then”.

The older man nodded “The myth and legend, my son's surgery is next door”.

Klaus nodded understandingly as he turned to leave three more people were suddenly in the hall.

“We heard you scream” Diego said with concern.

“Sir I’m so sorry these three gentlemen insisted on being seen” the receptionist pleaded. Ben was pushing past her though.

“Klaus are you alright” he said anxiously. When Ben got nervous he got stomach cramps and as he stood there trying to push past the poor receptionist he was holding his abdomen with his face twisting nervously. Klaus wasn’t positive but he was willing to put money that the receptionist had been making fun of him again.

“It’s alright Lila” Dave’s dad chuckled before turning to Klaus.“This may be your only chance kid” he said, with his eyes darting to a panel door on the side wall which he assumed led to Dave.

Klaus nodded and slipped away from the circus act that was his brothers and what he assumed was a screaming match with Lila the receptionist.

And there Dave was, sitting in a swivel chair with headphones in cleaning the weird dentist chair thing. 

This was Klaus’s second chance of seduction and he wasn’t going to fuck up so creeping up behind Dave he grabbed the light pole on the chair so he could dip backward his face landing in Dave’s lap. “Hello handsome” he giggles, his arms how holding the majority of his weight.

Maybe it was the shock of the impromptu pole dance, maybe it was the shock of Klaus just suddenly showing up but Dave shrieks. All things considered, perhaps Klaus should have made his presence known.

Removing his headphones Dave laughs nervously “Sorry I really didn’t expect to see you like this”. His cheeks are starting to burn bright red and he is scratching the back of his head, its god damn cute is what it is.

Klaus decided not to remove himself from Dave’s lap and he smiles at him “ I brushed and flossed” he jokes and then gives Dave a fully toothed smile, to reinforce his point.

Dave now smiles back at him, and Klaus forgot how tantalising his smile was, he would drag his balls through broken glass just to see a picture of that smile.

“I can see that well done but uh I want a closer look” he laughs nervously.

Klaus lifted his face slightly from Dave’s lap although his hands on the light fixture were still supporting his weight, bringing their faces closer their noses were almost touching and Klaus smiled at him “ Close like this” he cooed. It would be so easy to kiss him, only a few centimeters, a few seconds and they could be kissing.

If Dave was red before he was bright scarlet now “This close is good but uh I can’t see your teeth”.

Klaus started cackling laughing “Sorry maybe I should have made more of a normal entrance, used the door, said hello or something”.

Dave now clearly less nervous smiled back at him, his blushing starting to calm down.“Nah, I shoved a tooth in your mouth before asking you your name I don’t think anything about us is conventional” he beamed back at him.

Klaus nodded giddily, he had jitters and had no control over the dumbass smile he had. This was so odd, he had crushes before but this was like ninety nine butterflies were living inside him and they wanted to flutter towards Dave.

“Want to talk a seat, and I have a proper look”

Klaus nodded affirming before settling back into the seat, Dave fixing a pair of sunglasses onto him. Before using the light for its actual purpose instead of as a stripper pole.

“Open wide” he instructed and fuck would Klaus do that, he was good at opening wide.

“Perfect perfect” he mused as he moved his mirror around Klaus’s mouth, was it bad that he was really really into it. When Dave removed the mirror from Klaus’s mouth Klaus grinned at him.

“I would say the same thing about you lovely”

Dave blushed again and it warmed Klaus’s heart.

“Your tooth has adjusted nicely so I don’t see any more problems so I guess you're free to go” he said while shrugging his shoulders.

Now if Klaus was normal he would have just asked Dave out at that moment, he had the balls to flirt with him after all. But flirting was easy, flirting came naturally to Klaus. He had never been on a date let alone asked somebody on one, especially someone as strikingly handsome as Dave. That being said this should have been the moment where he overcame his anxieties and just did it.

But he didn’t

Looking Dave in the eye and not wanting his time with him to end and without thinking, Klaus uttered the first thing that came to his mind.

“I want braces”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting my braces off tomorrow, like a year late because of covid. Sadly this story is not from reference I don't have a sexy orthodontist and a love story to go with it, but a girl can dream. Only the best for my babies Klaus and Dave. I hope everybody is enjoying this and I hope it doesn't piss ye off how inconsistent I am with uploading. As always comments make my heart swoon like genuine swoon
> 
> xoxo  
> Naomi


	6. Chapter 6

“You’re an idiot, you know that right a complete fucking idiot,” Ben says from the doorway of the bathroom as Klaus stands in front of the mirror flossing. Lifting his hand but not turning around Klaus gives Ben the finger. Finished with the flossing, Klaus places his toothbrush back for round two of this thorough oral clean. He was getting his braces fit later today and his teeth were his flirting material so they needed to be minty clean and super fresh.

“How are you even paying for this” Ben adds, clearly he didn’t take Klaus’s middle finger as a sign to leave. “Ishtate Mom said shwas okay” Klaus says with the toothbrush still very much in his mouth. Ben looks totally baffled and Klaus smirks at it, before dipping his head down to the sink and spitting out the tooth paste. He looks at Ben “ The estate, Mom said it was okay to use the estate money for medical reasons and as long as the bills go to her she’ll pay them”.

Ben rolls his eyes “Klaus you realise flirting is not medical reasons”. 

“Hey” Klaus interjects, “Dave says I have a couple diastemata and a six month metal track will sort me out”. Ben rolls his eyes again “Hmm and these dental issues never bothered you before”. Ben did have a point; Klaus really hadn’t given a shit about the gaps in his teeth. They were largely due to teeth grinding in his drug days, hence why nothing had been done when he was younger but despite that he did still want to get them fixed if that meant he could see hotty orthodonty. 

Leaving the bathroom Klaus pinched Ben on the cheek “Your just jealous” he giggled and Ben groaned. Klaus’s appointment wasn’t for another half an hour so he threw himself onto the couch and picked back up his knitting, he was definitely getting better and maybe in a few months he would have a scarf. The lavender wool was absolutely stunning, it had been a gift from his Mom and he was adamant that the scarf he knit her would be perfect. 

Ben sat beside him on the couch and “Klaus” he says dolefully, causing Klaus to look up from his knitting “You know dentists aren’t allowed to date their patients”. Klaus is confused for a moment because in truth he had not considered the legality of this situation. 

“Orthodontist” Klaus corrects before looking up and he hears Ben groan.

“Klaus you know, same thing”.

He puts down his knitting for a moment “Well fine if that’s the case I guess I’ll just have to give him a blowie”. Klaus was good at blowie’s, he once convinced a man not to join the priesthood with the power of his mouth.  
“Klaus” Ben groans.

“Fine a handy then” he was good at those too.

“Klaus I know you know you can’t” 

And Klaus begrudgingly ran his hand through the front of his hair “ I guess me and Dave will just have to be friends then” he says with a grin before adding “ And in six months when my braces come off Dave Katz’s pants will be coming off with them”.

Later when Diego got home, he insisted on being the one to bring Klaus over to the surgery. Klaus had argued that he was more than capable now that Randy was in jail, thanks to Diego. But despite everything Diego sat beside him in the waiting room. Grudges from the last day had not been forgotten and Diego was still engaging in a viscous staring match with the receptionist. 

Klaus leaned over to him “Why you so pissed off at her Di?”. The girl had only been doing her job when she wouldn’t let Klaus barge in on Dave but even so that was Klaus’s problem, Diego had no reason to be so pissed at her.

Diego’s scowl only deepened “This has been going on too long now, if I stop with the glares she wins and it will be a sign of weakness”.

“Oh for Christ sake Diego, do you have nothing better to do. I get it since Eudora got married you miss flirting with her but you need to find a better way to get rid of all this tension” Klaus whined. Perhaps, a bit too loud because Lila the receptionist heard his and suddenly was laughing.

Diego turned red faced “Look what you did Klaus, it’s going to take forever to get back to where we were” he complained.

Klaus began giggling but then Lila called his name “Well lucky for you dear brother you now have time”. He then pats Diego on the head before skipping up the stairs, being sure to blow Lila a kiss on the way.

Dave was waiting for him in the surgery looking sexy as ever, he really did make scrubs look hot and Klaus would argue that TLC were wrong and he did in fact want scrubs (on his bedroom floor). Dave noticed him and gave him earnest smile that Klaus was falling for. 

“Hiya Davey” Klaus said as he sauntered inside, lowering himself into the chair before being instructed to do so. 

“Hey Klaus, how are you?” Dave smiled back at him.

Klaus placed his hand on his heart “Oh I’m just wonderful now that I get to see you”.

And Dave’s cheeks tinted pink, it was super cute.

“So” Dave began “Today I just want to put in some rubber spacers, the invasive treatment of putting on brackets will be tomorrow so you may want to take some pain killers first”

“Oh no, no pain killers for me, Thankyou” Klaus said while raising his hands and shaking his palms.

“Klaus please don’t tell me your one of those guys who thinks they're too manly for pain relief” Dave says with faux hurt on his face, placing his hand on his heart.

“It’s not a masculinity thing I mean look at me I’m very comfortable in my masculinity” Klaus gestures to his fishnet top and leather pants, “it’s just they don’t recommend pain killers to recent addicts”

Dave inhales “Crap Klaus I’m so sorry, I promise I didn’t mean to insult you or your recovery”

Klaus scoffs a laugh “Your working yourself up Davey, calm down its okay! No offence here” Klaus puts his hand on Dave’s wrist in what he hopes is a comforting gesture and Dave exhales softly.

“Thanks Klaus, now let’s get those bands on”

As Klaus lay there with his mouth open he was trying his very best not to get hard, but it was difficult. A gorgeous man was leaning over him feeling around in his mouth how could he not be getting excited? To put off the erection he had to try imagining things that aren’t sexy like light switches and phonebooks and his Dad in a g-string and yep that would put anyone off.

With a snap sound Dave removed his hands from Klaus’s mouth having fixed the final rubber band. “That’ll do it” he said with a smile, removing the glasses from Klaus’s face and Klaus had no way to be positive if it was intentional but he was almost sure that Dave’s hand lingered passed his hair as he removed them.

“So David” Klaus started “What’s a fine man like you doing this fine Tuesday”. Klaus smiled because now that he had dedicated to befriending and flirting with Dave suddenly the idea of asking him out wasn’t s so daunting.

“Oh I’ll probably go down to the spin class at the community centre”

Klaus attended the community centre for rehab aftercare and it really wasn’t that fancy of a place, he really couldn’t imagine them having the facilities to run a spin class.

Then as if Dave could read his mind he chucked “Yeah it’s not the fanciest spin class, its mostly middle aged moms that go but they put the money into community projects and I would much rather see that then pay for a gym membership”.

Klaus’s smile only grew “I forgot you were such a Good Samaritan Dave”.

“You can come if you want, I don’t know if you're into spinning but..”

“I would LOVE to come” Klaus interrupted. He hated spinning, he hated exercise but fuck him he did not hate the idea of spending some extra time with Dave.

“Cool” Dave says “I don’t know if you know where the centre is?”

“I know it” Klaus says before flashing Dave finger guns “AA on Thursdays, NA on Fridays I guess I can do spinning on Tuesdays”. He wondered if perhaps it was a bit much detailing the extent of his addictions but he felt serious with Dave, so serious he was willing to be vulnerable s Dave deserved to know.

“Albeit” Dave began “I’m walking straight from work and there really isn’t much point in us walking separately so will I meet you outside your building at 6.30?”

Klaus smiled “I would like that”

Fuck Ben and his dentists cant date their patients, while that may be true they can certainly flirt with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey more sweet Dave, so cute it will rot your teeth. I have this entire fic planned out so Im hoping updates can be weekly but I cant promise anything. ( For those wondering about Sprinter Train, my beta has it at the moment so as soon as I get it back I will post it, Sprinter Train is a long ass fic so it is the only one I use a beta for). This fic is just chaotic fluff, any ways I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, a comment would feed my soul
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Naomi


	7. Chapter 7

“Ben” Klaus yelled upon entering the apartment, not bothering to check if Ben was there or if he was working. He was a man on a mission and Ben was a pretty big part of that mission as it now turned out. He found Ben napping on the couch; working early mornings really did take it out of poor Ben and Klaus did not envy him.

Since his brothers had no problem with stealing, he noticed his knit blanket was draped over Ben as he slept on the couch. He approached slowly and carefully not wanting to jolt him awake when Ben snorted “What do you want Klaus”.

“Excellent you’re awake” he said and he crouched down on his knees in front of the couch so he could look at Ben. “Benny brother dearest I need a favour”.

Even though his eyes were closed Klaus was full confident that Ben had just rolled his eyes at him, and rude.

“What do you want Klaus” Ben repeated, now pulling the blanket over his face clearly pissed that Klaus had interrupted his nap.

Klaus began squeezing Ben’s shoulders hoping that would ignite some life into his ghostly brother. “I need to borrow your gym clothes, Diego’s are nicer but they won’t fit me”.

“Since when do you have any interest in going to the gym” Ben asked raising an eyebrow.

Klaus leaned forward, prompting his face up by placing his elbows on the couch “I don’t! But Dave, You know hunky dreamboat Dave?”

“I know who Dave is Klaus”

“Well he invited to community spin class and how could I say no”. Klaus groaned out while fluttering his eye lashes at Ben, hoping that would gain him a crumb of sympathy.

Ben gave him the slightest smile but Klaus was well sure that he was concealing a laugh “Most of my clothes are dirty your going to have to use my company active wear”.

“Active wear shmactive wear the important question is will my butt look good?”. Despite knowing he had a good butt Klaus knew that the wrong gym clothes can hide ones best features. It why he was asking Ben and not Diego after all. 

With a bigger grin than before Ben laughs at him “You know what, it probably will”.

“Excellent” Klaus said doing a little hop into the air and clapping his hands before venturing off to Ben’s closet, leaving his current favourite brother to finish his nap.

Later Klaus was making some tea as it was still early when he heard Diego approach him from behind.

“Why does it say B. Hargreeves on your butt cheek?” Diego asked.

His statement shook Klaus so much so that he nearly spilled tea on himself “Christ Di don’t sneak up on me like that”. Sitting down on one of the tall chairs at the island Klaus crossed one leg over the other before taking a sip of tea.

“Are you going to tell me why it’s like you have property of Ben on your ass because that’s weird man”.

Klaus groaned “Look I know they have Ben’s name but my butt looked good and your gym shorts don’t fit me”.

Diego began shaking his head questioningly as he started eating grated cheese straight from the bag “That being so, why are you wearing them in the first place?”

Then Klaus was smiling again but before he got a chance to tell Diego Ben entered the kitchen, sticking his hand in the bag of cheese with Diego “His orthodontist friend is taking him to spin class,” Ben said between mouthfuls of cheese.

Klaus was actually pretty proud of his outfit, Bens tight pants paired well with his crop top and he had taken the liberty of tying a bandana around his forehead to prevent what he expected would be sweaty curls clinging to him. He began imaging what gym wear Dave would wear and then crossed his legs tighter; his brothers were still being gluttons beside him after all.

Upon finishing his tea and entertaining his brothers for a few minutes he sees it is finally time to meet Dave. Klaus all but practically skips out of the apartment, Diego and Ben are debating whose turn it is to do the dishes and he manages to sneak away. The last thing he needed right now was the two of them giving Dave the shovel talk. 

He could still remember the first time Alison brought home a boyfriend, Diego took the poor guy by the arm and showed him all of his knives, Luther then showed the guy his dead lifting trophy’s and Ben gave the guy the gory details of being struck by lightning, all the while Vanya played ominous music on the violin. They had calmed down since then but Klaus had no doubt they had some form of intimidation planned.

Klaus finds Dave sitting on the front steps of his building, and while he never exactly told Dave where he lived he had told him it was the place with the perfect view of his surgery. Dave looked serene, he wasn’t wearing anything fancy just a plain white t-shirt and gym shorts but Klaus fully believed nothing had ever looked so attractive.

“Hi” he managed to say upon seeing him, the words catching slightly in his mouth as the long stretch of Dave’s legs caught his attention.

“Hey” Dave replied, flashing a gorgeous, absolutely beautiful smile and scratching the hair behind his ear leaving it all tousled, Klaus swore he swooned.

“You look”, sexy, hot, drop dead gorgeous, all options Klaus wanted to say but fucking Ben and his don’t be overly flirty it’s not aloud “ Comfortable”.

Dave still smiled “Yeah, I’ve never been one for athleisure I swear I have been wearing these gym shorts since I was sixteen” he then snapped the band of the shorts “And you know what they still fit”. Dave then gave Klaus a timid smile “You look really nice Klaus” he says.

Klaus is prepared to offer back a compliment when he hears shouting, looking up he can see its Ben and Diego hanging out the window.  
“Hey tooth boy” Diego yells “ I am a cop and I’m watching you”

“And when Diego kills you I will get the news crew to use the worst photo of you in existence” Ben yells too.

Klaus grabs Dave’s arm before the two of them can embarrass him anymore “Let’s get out of here” he says as he begins leading Dave away, Dave doesn’t dethatch their arms.

The walk to the community centre is by no means long, Klaus does it twice a week after all but with Dave by his side he wishes it could go on forever. Dave is chatty and it’s so cute, he talks about his patients, he talks about Lila his receptionist and her seeming mean but actually being the loveliest girl and more so he asks Klaus about himself and he compliments, oh does he compliment.

“I like your bandana, it’s really cute” he says causing Klaus to snort a laugh.

“What this, this is just to keep my hair out of the way, it’s unruly”

“No its not” Dave says “Your hair is just chaotic like you, it’s spunky”. Dave then reaches forward in what Klaus hopes will be stroking a piece of hair out of his face but he stops himself at the last minute, taking his hand back and scratching the back of his own head chucking nervously. Leaving Klaus’s arms swinging alone and missing the contact.

They enter the centre only five minutes late, which for Klaus should be considered early. It’s somewhat a blessing in disguise however as the last remaining spinning bikes place Dave in front of Klaus, giving Klaus the perfect view of Mr Dave Katz’s gluteus maximus which despite the baggy gym shorts look amazing.

Every couple of minutes in order to keep up, Dave lifts himself of his seat doing so causes his t-shirt to rise slightly as he leans forward. This gives Klaus a perfect view of the tanned skin of Dave’s back, which he would love to have his hands all over.

He discovers two things about himself over the next forty minutes. One, spinning is fucking hard. No it is not a cycle in the park it’s difficult and Klaus wheezes and gasps for air on multiple occasions, causing Dave to look back at him and offer a tender smile. The smile makes Klaus capable to go on.

Two, Dave Katz has a marvellous ass, because why wouldn’t the perfect guy have the perfect ass. Klaus felt like he was cycling towards it and it was a pretty attractive incentive.

Klaus practically falls into Dave upon getting off the bike. Laughing Dave wraps his arms around him to steady him and Klaus wishes he could just melt into Dave.

“Excuse me” a chipper voice calls from behind them and Klaus turns around to be met with two women in their mid 40s. The women have no idea the tender moment they are interrupting and Klaus is pretty pissed about it as their arrival causes Dave to take a step back. They both smile at him and he politely smiles back, he wonders if the women in this spin class were just that polite. There was the fact that he and Dave and an older gentleman were the only men in the class so maybe they were chancing their luck.

“It’s good to meet another fan” the blonde woman says, her pink lipstick revealing a porcelain smile.

Her friend a woman with cropped black hair joins in “You must tell us where you got the merchandise, we have been admiring it all class”.

Klaus is thoroughly confused; he wonders are the women talking about Dave. He did mention a handful of older ladies who have gawked at him on a rare occasion but this was Klaus’s first time here. They hardly figured Dave was their merchandise.

The first blonde woman came closer “I founded his fan club you know, Cynthia and I have invited him to so many events but he is always so busy”.

Dave bursts out laughing and Klaus is no more in the light then when the conversation started but then Cynthia? Speaks once more “ Bev here sends Ben a card every year for his birthday and for Christmas but he never replies”.

And it dawns on him, the gym pants, Ben’s name on the ass cheek, oh god this was the card woman.

Deciding to play along Klaus stretched a Cheshire grin and placed his hand on his heart “ Oh I am a huge Ben Hargreeves fan, you know he really really likes hand knit blankets”.

“Really” the women, Bev and Cynthia apparently say in unison and Klaus nods again.

“Oh yeah he loves them, can’t get enough of them”.

The women nod and Bev turns to Cynthia “We must start so” they then give Klaus and Dave a polite wave before they leave and now its Klaus’s turn to burst out laughing.

“Yeah I was going to ask you why it says B. Hargreeves on your ass” Dave said.

Klaus wipes a tear “Been checking out my butt Davey?” he then wiggles his hips to reinforce the question, causing Dave’s entire face to tinge pink without answering the question.

“I can’t believe I met Ben’s fans” Klaus giggles “That lady finger fucks herself while watching Ben do the weather, she said it to him in a card”. Klaus looks off to the women talking to another group of ladies who he assumes are plotting a knitting marathon.

“It was sweet of you to say Ben likes blankets” Dave smiles at him, looking all cute and sentimental. Klaus had to laugh that Dave was ignoring the fingering comment.

“Oh I’m just sick of him stealing mine, and he’s all weird that hand knit blankets are better” Klaus shrugs his shoulders “May as well make good of an awkward situation.

Dave smiles “Exactly.There is also the fact that your pants probably distracted them from staring at my ass and it was nice to go one class without the attention”

“Dave, I’m going to be honest with you, I spent this entire lesson checking out your ass” Klaus says while blushing and now the two of them are turning red. Thankfully anyone who saw would blame it on the exercise.

With a pouting lip Dave looks away, appearing to be hiding his embarrassment “I don’t mind if it’s you Klaus” he quickly utters.

Dave then puts out his arm for Klaus “Come on good looking, let me walk you home”

Klaus wonders if he has his hand on Dave’s arm for too long for it to be considered a friendly exchange. Dave probably offered it in a lets go metaphor but Klaus kept his fingers dancing on Dave’s arm the entire walk from the centre to his building but Dave doesn’t seem to mind, on top of that Dave is smiling at him with those beautiful eyes that Klaus just want to get lost in. Fuck Ben and his ‘Dentists can’t date their patients’, at least there was no rule against having a crush on them. 

Finally Klaus removed his fingers from Dave and he wasn’t sure but he could have sworn Dave seemed disappointed.

“Well I guess I’ll see you around” Klaus said with one hand on his front door the other nervously tapping on his thigh as he hoped Dave couldn’t see how much effort it was taking for him not to kiss him.

“Klaus” Dave says voice soft like silk and it makes Klaus melt. Then with the most striking smile he winks at Klaus “You won’t see me around I’ll see you tomorrow”, and with that Dave is on his way and Klaus thinks he may be in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was one of the hardest to write, for the last week or so no matter what I do I haven't been loving my writing but I figured I would still post this because I can only move forward by doing. I had a really nice morning this morning, the cafe where I get my coffee and customers sitting down for the first time in months and I felt so good for them, also Idk why I thought my dentist fic needed a spinning chapter but it exists so Bon appetite.
> 
> Please do comment, it gives me such a serotonin boost and I love hearing from you guys
> 
> xoxo  
> Naomi


	8. Chapter 8

Maybe doing his first ever spin class the day before getting oral work done was not the best idea. Especially when Klaus wasn’t able to avail of the pain killers which Dave usually recommended to his patients. Still, despite it, all Klaus lay in the chair like a champion as Dave glued metal brackets onto his teeth.

Upon his arrival at the surgery he was so ready to flirt, despite the trembling pain in his thighs he still dressed for the occasion and sauntered into Dave’s surgery swishing the hemline of his skirt only to be met with an extra person in there. Much to his dismay.

“Klaus” Dave had said with a massive smile on his face “This is Sissy my nurse”. The nurse smiled at him and Klaus found himself fighting social norms to smile back at her, she was crashing him and Dave’s precious time together after all.

Reluctantly he lay back in the chair and allowed the two of them to get to work. Dave put his glasses on for him and much like last time Klaus was sure that Dave softly touched his hair as he moved his hand away. Lying in the chair Klaus wanted to yell ‘ _Kiss me, Dave, touch me, Dave, have your way with me, Dave_ ’.But he already had his mouth wide open. Klaus was able to open his mouth pretty wide and he was hoping Dave was paying attention to him.

Maybe he was a freak that he found the entire ordeal really hot, Dave’s fingers in his mouth, occasionally touching his lips. Klaus’s tongue often ran against his fingers and he found himself having to rest his hands on his lap hoping it stopped him from getting carried away. Not that he would mind Dave knowing what he did to him but it would probably freak the nurse out.

Having always been someone to enjoy a bit of pain Klaus was quickly discovering that there was kinky pain and there was getting braces on which hurt like a mother fucker. Sure it was Dave and that made the experience more enjoyable but it still hurt. Klaus found himself shutting his eyes when the tightening of the wires became especially tough.

“Hey Sissy, could you give us a second?” Dave says in a soft voice, alerting Klaus to open his eyes.

“Sure, I’ll go fill out Mr. Hargreeves next appointment card” she happily adds before leaving.

Dave smiles at him and then purposefully places his hand on Klaus’s cheek, his gloved fingers cool against his heated skin. “You okay? I know this must have been a lot and to do this without pain killers must hurt”.

Klaus shakes his head “Nah doesn’t hurt at all, never better” he jokes causing Dave to smile as well.

“Hmm and I guess getting your front tooth knocked out didn’t hurt either huh?” Dace adds with a playful smile and Klaus begins sitting up from his seat to be closer to him.

“Dave I” Klaus begins but they are quickly interrupted by Sissy’s return, causing Dave to quickly take his hand away from Klaus’s cheek. Much to Klaus’s disappointment.

“Now Mr. Hargreeves,” she says with a smile “I have you booked in to see us again in a month”. She places down the appointment card before going through the partition door into Dave’s Dad's surgery. It was a small place so she was probably able to work for the two of them.

Klaus chokes, a month! A month without seeing Dave. He had thought braces were a thing that were checked every week.

Defeated Klaus stretched out of the seat but then Dave grabs his wrist. “If you have any issues I want you to come to me straight away”.

Klaus nods and then Dave smiles at him “Do you want a sticker?”

“Boy do I” he giggles peering over Dave’s shoulder as Dave reaches into a drawer. Peering over his shoulder Klaus’s breath is warm against Dave’s cheeks and Dave is starting to turn a familiar shade of pink. Smiling Dave finds what he is looking for and a sticker is placed on Klaus’s chest. _‘I was a brave boy at Dr.Katz’s surgery_ ’ and as Dave places the sticker over Klaus’s heart all Klaus feels is love. This is where Dave belongs.

“I’ll see you Tuesday for spinning” Dave grins at him and Klaus’s heart swells once more because despite their professional appointments being once a month every Tuesday Dave Katz’s attention was his.

Despite being filled with love Klaus’s jaw hurt like a bitch and Dave had already warned him that he could have no solid food. Klaus had intended to just call his Mom and get her tomato soup recipe off her but she was insistent that he come over, and then when he told Diego and Ben about the venture they had to be involved too because there was soup and there was the godsend that was their Mom’s soup. It was like she blended love into it.

Klaus arrived at the house thirty minutes later; Diego dropping him off on his way to pick up Five from school. Ben would be meeting them at the house after work. He felt is jaw ached as did his thighs which felt insanely tender. The things he did for Dave.

Letting himself in he quickly spots his Mother dusting the hallway and he runs to her arms giving her a massive hug.“My poor boy” Grace says sympathetically. She takes Klaus by the arm leading him to the living room which she had made so much more homely since Reginald’s passing, with soft furnishings and art that was actually pleasant to look at.

“Now Klaus” she smiles, “Diego tells me you have been exercising”.

Of course, Diego had already mentioned to her that he had gone to the gym.

“Yeah,” he says with a smile “But it was only the one class and my legs hurt awfully, but I think I’ll keep going”.

Grace nods looking pleased “That’s excellent Klaus; exercise is so good for health and mind”.

“It may be good for health but it hurts” he groans dramatically.

“At first but you’ll adjust” she then pulls a knit blanket, much better than the one he knit himself from the back of the couch.” Why don’t you close your eyes and take a nap, the soup is still sweating and Luther will be home later”. Her smile then tripled “So many of my children at home” she beams as she exits the room, leaving Klaus to close his eyes and drift off.

“What’s Klaus doing here?” Luther asked questioningly as he saw his brother stretched out in the family living room. Grace hummed before running her fingers through his hair “The poor dear is after getting his braces on and can’t have solid food”. Klaus continued to sleep through the family discussion on him so Grace continues combing her fingers through his hair.

“Isn’t he getting so healthy looking” she said with a smile, and Luther actually agreed. He hadn’t seen his brother in a few months but in that time Klaus had put on a pretty healthy weight and looked well clean. He smiled at Grace as he watched her care for him, knowing how hard all of his hospital stays and been on his Mom it must be nice to have him healthy beside her.

“Isn’t Klaus a bit old for braces?” Luther asked because to his knowledge people got braces in their teens and Klaus was thirty.

“Now now Luther” Grace tuts “One can get braces at any age and isn’t it good that Klaus has taken so much pride in his health”.

Luther has no response for this so he just stands there as he watches her coddle Klaus.

“Do you want some soup Luther darling” she says as she finally removes herself from Klaus’s side, wiping her hands off her apron and walking off in the direction of the kitchen. 

“Sounds great Mom”, Luther had been working in Heuston for the last five months so the thought of homemade soup was already making his mouth water.

“Excellent, Five is at school but Diego is picking him up and Ben is joining us too!” she smiles earnestly at him “You boys will be able to have a fraternal reunion”.

Later when they have all been gathered at the table Grace feels her heart swell at seeing so many of her children together at once. Klaus at her side and Luther on the other she put out her hands and squeezes her sons. She missed them.

“So Klaus what have you been up to?” Luther says. The last time he had spoken to Klaus had been when he was discharged from rehab and was still going through withdrawals. If he was being honest he expected Klaus to have relapsed and that Diego and Ben would hide it from Grace.

His addictions had hurt all of them but none of them as much as it hurt Mom. It took her so much strength to support Klaus in his recovery and Luther would be dammed if he threw that all back in her face but he hadn’t and he looked great and he even had the support of Ben and Diego.

Diego and Ben both scoff at the same time. “Flirting with his orthodontist like there’s no tomorrow,” Diego says with a smirk before Klaus has a chance to respond.

“Klaus pretty much signs his name Mr. Klaus Katz on all his stationary he is so in love” Ben adds.

Klaus doesn’t even attempt to deny it, “What can I say the name is as beautiful as the person it belongs to,” he says with heart eyes.

“It does have some nice alliteration,” Five says, causing Klaus to grin.

Luther isn’t positive what alliteration means but Five always was the academic amongst them so he nods in agreement.

“See even Five agrees with me!” He dramatically flings his arms, nearly knocking his soup off the table and onto Ben’s lap in the process “And Oh My God Luther too!” “Klaus Katz” he declares zealously pointing to his chest “That is a sexy name”.

Grace hums though she doesn’t comment; it probably is not the priority of a mother to discuss what their children find sexy. “Would you recommend Dr. Katz, Klaus? I think Five could do with some braces perhaps you could give me the surgery’s number?”

Klaus practically jumps out of his chair with excitement. “I’ll do you one better Mommy; I’ll take young Fievel myself”

“Could you dear? That would be so much help actually; you know how easily I get lost in the city”.

With a massive grin and his new brace face on show Klaus stretches his neck to place a kiss on Grace’s cheek, “Anything for you Mom”. She then fondly ruffles his hair “Such a good boy”.

Klaus grabs the now empty lemonade jug because Luther can be a selfish bastard and help himself to three glasses before anyone else has had any. “I’m going to go fill this up,” he says with a smile as he saunters off towards the kitchen.

This only causes Ben and Diego to scoff again. “Mom you realise he’s only taking Five so he can flirt” Ben groans once Klaus is out of earshot.

Grace shakes her head “Ben if the worst thing Klaus is doing is flirting with a young professional and you are annoyed by that I think you need to find a hobby”. Her gaze then veers back towards the kitchen where she sees Klaus walking out with the newly filled jug of lemonade. She fixes her hands beneath her chin turning to the remainder of her sons “I love that boy and I know with all my heart that this will be good for him”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> I hope ye don't mind that the POV is pretty fluid in this story just so much chaos to keep up with. Grace is a Klave supporter and I won't be told otherwise. A few weeks back I planned this entire story but then things that were only supposed to be small plot points have become so grand and I was all Que sera sera. Anywys I hope you guys enjoyed this and as always comment make me smile so much. Like I'm not sure how much you know it but when I refresh my email and see I have gotten a comment I actually leap for joy. It means the world
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Naomi


	9. Chapter 9

Only a day after getting his braces on and a day after promising his mother to enquire about an appointment for Five, Klaus was twirling around the apartment with the hugest smile on his face.

Bens tapping of keys could be heard in the background as Ben typed his script for his report. Grabbing Ben by the shoulders Klaus swooped his head down “Get up and dance with me you grouch”

“Can it brace face” Ben says, bringing his face closer to his laptop screen so he can attempt to get more work done. Thankfully for Ben, Klaus lets go of him, although he does not stop dancing, and instead he turns the music up. 

His harem pants which are so baggy they may as well be a skirt sway as he moves throughout the apartment. “I bet you wish I was hung out on the couch right now and not high on life Benny Boy,” Klaus cheers, lifting his hands into the air so his fingers almost touch the ceiling.

“Klaus I never wish you were high, I wish you would be quiet” Ben yells because on his dancing spree Klaus has left the room.

He quickly rushes back in “How can I be quiet when I want to yell from the rooftops how happy I am Ben?”

Ben rolls his eyes “You know this Klaus is in love crap is getting real old, I was especially surprised when Mom was all approving of it”.

Klaus’s eyes light up and grow to be the size of saucers; he was used to his mother's disapproval. He was used to being ashamed of his behaviors and how it affected his mom, but to hear of her being proud of him? Why it made him almost leap in the air.

“She really said that?” Klaus cooed, and Ben quickly remembered how big a deal this is for Klaus “ Yeah she actually remembered, her exact words were that if I was bothered so much by you flirting with Dave that maybe I should find a hobby”.

A huge grin then came onto Klaus’s face and he sat himself onto Bens's lap, causing the office chair to swivel. Ben would tell Klaus to get off him if he wasn’t used to this.

“You know if you are looking for a hobby Ben, you could always join Dave and me for spinning! There are lots of pretty girls there after all”.

“Hmm,” says Ben “Well it has been a while since I met a nice girl, tell me are any of them my type?”

Klaus nods “Oh yeah big time like I got chatting to some and Dave and I agreed that they looked like gals who wanted a strong man” he squeezed Bens's bicep “Who knows his way around an ordinance survey map”.

Ben nods “I do know my way around a map”.

“Ooof,” says Klaus hopping off of Ben’s lap “Well dear brother I know you're loving the afternoon musical Klaus but I’m going to go across the street and get Fivey an appointment to see Dave”.

“Klaus you make appointments over the phone” Ben yells, but Klaus doesn’t hear him because he is already jumping down the stairs.

Though Klaus hoped he had escaped fraternal judgment, he, unfortunately, slams directly into cop gear and judgemental brown eyes.

“Where ya off to Klaus” Diego says

Klaus laughs nervously “Out for a box of cigarettes” .

Diego shakes his head “Nice try but I can smell the Channel No.5 off you, off to see a friend of yours?”

Klaus pauses “I’m more impressed you recognised the fact that its No.5” he says with a smile.

“Hey, I’m not just a macho man I’m a man of class”

Klaus rolls his eyes “You coming or not? Man of class” and Diego walks beside him across the street to Klaus’s favourite place.

“Hiya Lila lovely Smile-a” Klaus cheers as he entered the reception putting his polished hands down on Lila’s desk. Diego trudging behind him.

“Hey Klaus” she said with a smile.”Diego” she added with more of a cheeky grin. “What brings you in today I don’t see any appointments or did you get into more drug brawls” she jokes.

“Don’t joke about that” Diego says with total seriousness “The bastard who did that is back in prison now”. He clenches his fist sternly.

Klaus high fives his brother “Diego is a big tough cop and doesn’t let anyone fuck with me” he adds to which Lila nods at. ”Anywho I was wondering if you could book my thirteen year old brother in for a consultation during the week with Dave”.

“You realise most people schedule appointments over the phone right?” Lila says looking up from her computer at Klaus.

“Why would I do that when I could see a face as lovely as yours?”

“Flattery will get you nowhere Klaus and besides Dave is flat out upstairs, covering his Dad’s patients for the day”.

“Is he sick or something?” Diego asks.

“Nah he’s doing a lecture at NYU part of their Science Week stuff” she flips her computer screen to display an invitation “Apparently too many kids are getting into medicine and not enough into dentistry, so they sent Dr. Katz to woo them”.

“If they wanted to woo why didn’t they send Dave?” Klaus asks with a sly grin “Davey could get a nun to take a few benzies and then become a stripper he’s that charismatic”.

Lila practically spits out her coffee as she snorts a laugh, unbeknownst to her Diego smiles enjoying the cheer on her face.

“What’s this I hear about me nuns, drugs and strippers?” says a voice from behind them all at the bottom of the stairs.

Quick as lightening Klaus spins around only to be met with the most beautiful man in the entire world smiling at him “Oh I was just telling Lila they should have sent you instead of your Dad to enchant the college kids”.

“Uh huh” Dave replies before he winks at Klaus, and Klaus thinks his heart will melt on the spot or even he will melt and Diego will have to scrub up his love struck goop off the floor.

“Lila” Dave says gently “Could you keep the surgery open through lunch break, I’m really swamped with emergency cases today”.

“No prob boss” she replies and gets back to her work.

Before leaving to go up the stairs Dave smiles at Klaus once more “Always a pleasure Klaus”. He then rushes up the stairs two at a time, and Klaus does take the opportunity to look at Dave’s cute butt which he knows he has permission to look at. He notices Lila rolling her eyes at him and smugly smiles back at her. He doesn’t care, if he has permission to check out a cute butt he will.

“You still want to make an appointment for your brother? I have Friday at 10 am” says Lila as she returns to her work and Klaus is quickly reminded that he did in fact have a reason for coming in. Diego nudging his arm makes him more aware and Klaus perks to life

“Yeah sounds good” he then pauses leaning over the counter “Say, does Dave bring a packed lunch, or does he usually go out?”

“Usually goes to the deli down the street, why?”

Klaus smiles “No reason at all sweet Lila, he then drags Diego out with him.

Later when Dave has a five minute break between patients he smiles at the brown bag Lila has left for him in the canteen. While at first he assumes it is from his receptionist the post-it on the bag quickly changes that.

‘ _To Dave, You have to eat if you want to stay big and strong –Klaus’_

Dave takes the post-it and puts it in his pocket. He returns to the surgery with the dumbest smile on his face and the faintest smell of channel no.5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello everyone! I hope you all are having a safe and happy time. So, like I said in the last chapter I had this fic all planned. Believe it or not, it was only supposed to be eight chapters but then I got carried away. Anyway this Five plot point is exactly that. You see the Hargreeves aren't in my other fic so I'm loving writing them in this fic. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it. As always comment mean the world to me and I adore hearing from you.
> 
> xoxo  
> Naomi


	10. Chapter 10

“Good morning Mommy” Klaus declared from the porch step as Grace invited him inside the house.

As soon as Klaus steps inside Grace wraps her arms tightly around her son, being sure to tuck his head onto her shoulder “And good morning to you my sweet”. She lifts his head back up to get a good look at him, the added weight in his face, the glow in his skin, and his overall healthy appearance actually warms her heart.

Klaus notices the way she is looking at him and quickly tries to lighten the situation “So is little tike ready to mosey?”

Grace shakes her head “He’s still in the shower but you are early Klaus, I just made some tea care to join me while we wait for him?”

Klaus looks down at his watch and he is thirty minutes earlier than he said he would be but that’s Diego’s fault for being so anal about being early for work. Klaus smiles “Tea sounds wonderful Mom”.

As he follows her towards the kitchen he notices the new ornaments and pictures he had been too tired to pay attention to the last day. Where there once were ornate antiques there now stood kitsch porcelain figures; kittens in baskets, kissing cousins the works. “I like the figurines Mom”.

“You do?” she cheers “Believe it or not I have been collecting these since I was a little girl”. She says it with such zealous and jest that Klaus cannot help but smile at her, despite how odd it always is when she mentions being a girl.

They didn’t talk about it much because since they could talk she had been their mom but they knew the story. Grace’s parents had lived down the street and when she was fifteen she began babysitting them. Klaus and his siblings were barely two so they pretty much remember her reading to them and looking after them their entire lives. Diego was first to call her Mom and from that moment they all did.

Klaus knew Grace married his Dad at seventeen but he always figured it was out of love for them and being their mother rather than any feelings for Reginald. With his Dad dead it felt good to see the home become her home. 

“Klaus darling do you still take two sugars?” Grace asked from the teapot where she poured two cups of tea into floral teacups, another one of Grace’s new additions to the home.

“Oh yeah, yes please Mom” Klaus sat himself down at the table “I mean I should probably cut down considering” he points to his braced teeth “But a sweetie like me eats sweet things right”.

“You are disgusting Klaus” he hears from the entry where Five dressed in his school uniform stands.

“Now now Five love, don’t talk to your brother like that,” says Grace.

Five merely rolls his eyes and sits beside Klaus, Grace then brings them their cups. “Klaus,” she says delicately “I spoke on the phone to the receptionist to put all of Five’s treatments on the same bill as you, and I will pay them”.

Klaus nods “No problem” he lifts his mug and sits enjoying the company of his family.

A few minutes later he and Five begin the walk to the surgery.

Once there Klaus pulls Five inside with him “Lila my dear have you seen my brother look how cute he is!”

Lila scoffs “You do have a handsome kid there, tell me how are you and someone so cute related”.

Klaus fakes insult “Lila how could you and all we’ve been through”.

The two of them share a laugh as Five rolls his eyes, if this interaction with the receptionist is anything to go by he figures the antics with the dentist will be the same.

“You guys can go up now,” she says and Klaus gleefully grabs Five’s hand which he swats away.

“I’m thirteen I don’t need Klaus to hold my hand up there,” Five says disgustedly.

“Sorry kid policy is under sixteen’s must be accompanied by an adult”.

“Klaus is hardly an adult” Five mutters but it’s to no avail because Klaus is pulling him by the hand up the stairs.

“I really like this guy so be nice” he whispers to close to Five’s ear before he is opening a door and pulling Five inside.

“Klaus hey!” Dave says with the enthusiasm of a high school cheerleader squad.

Dave is alone without a nurse, which is probably expected considering this is just an examination.

Klaus puts his hands on Klaus’s shoulders “Dave this is my younger brother Five”.

Dave smiles again “It’s a pleasure to meet you Five, could you take a seat?”

Five does so and sits quietly as Dave fixes his gloves and tilts the chairs back.

“So Five, that’s a pretty cool name,” Dave says as he examines. Klaus meanwhile is peering over Dave’s shoulder, much closer them necessary but neither of them seems to mind. 

Klaus grins “He was named after Fievel Lim, since he is a frozen chosen Daddy thought it was funny to make reference to cellular senescence”.

Dave quirks up an eyebrow, turning away from Five to look at Klaus, “Frozen Chosen?” he jokes.

“Mmm,” Klaus leans back against the workbench, thankfully empty of any materials, and then hops onto it, crisscrossing his legs and leaning forward “Daddy, the maniac he is adopted all of us as eggs had us all fertilized on the same day but for some reason decided to freeze Fivey here for seventeen years, he’s actually the only one of us that Mom gave birth to”.

“Uh huh” Dave says with a sweet laugh and Klaus finds himself swooning all over again. Despite the dental sunglasses, he can see Five rolling his eyes.

“It’s pretty fascinating stuff,” Klaus says “I mean Fivey is as cute as a button could you imagine if he was old like me” Klaus presses his hand to his chest and flicks his hair, causing Dave’s cheeks to tint.

Dave Katz is an impressive dentist that he is giving a thorough dental exam all the while flirting at the top of his game. Five despite how much he hates it has to give the guy props for being a multitasker.

“I would never use old to describe someone as handsome as you Klaus” he then quickly turns back to Five “Sorry this isn’t very professional of me, here hop out of the chair”.

At first, Five thinks Dave wants him to leave so he can continue this flirt fest with Klaus but then he brings Klaus across the room to an x-ray “So Five I need you to stand super still here for me for a minute and I'm going to see what your roots are like”.

“I'm not a toddler I know how to stand still”.

“Ignore him,” Klaus says “Five can be a smart ass”.

Dave shakes his head laughing “Hey no offense here”. He then momentarily leaves the room to turn the x-ray on leaving Klaus alone with Five.

“When he was doing this with me I thought it was weird that it was safe for me and bad for him but then Di pointed out that’s like a bartender taking a shot with everyone who buys one”.

Five rolls his eyes again.

“I mean I told Di that sounds like my kind of bartender”.

Five is getting ready to quip back at Klaus but Dave is inviting them to look at a computer with him. He takes a few minutes observing the x-ray and taking notes before turning to them “So Five, your teeth are in much better condition than your brothers and”

“David how dare you” Klaus interrupts, playfully smacking Dave on the arm.

“Sorry sorry” He replies and looks back in his swivel chair to smile at Klaus. Five thinks he is going to gag.”Anyways” Dave continues “All I am seeing is slight malocclusion on your canines so your actually a perfect candidate for clear braces”.

Five smiles “Does that mean I won’t have to come in once a month”.

“Well, you will still have to see me a few times but nowhere near as often as Klaus does”.

“Perfect” Five says “Because if I had to come in here and watch you flirt with my brother once a month I think I would be sick”.

Dave blushes at the word flirt and Klaus takes note of it, not that he wasn’t aware that Dave was flirting back with him but seeing him acknowledge it was an entirely different thing, and to so in front of him no less. In what was probably a hope to make everything less awkward Dave turns to Five “It’s cool that you're named after a cellular biologist, I’m actually going to a symposium on immunology”. 

“The one in NYU tomorrow ?” Five asks purposefully.

Dave nods “That’s the one”

“Guess I’ll see you there,” Five says and he turns to leave but not before Klaus catches his wrist.

“Hey didn’t Mom say I need to go with you to that?” he asks attempting to be sly and hoping that Five will catch on.

“No Klaus she did not”

“Hmm” he taps his lips “No I distinctly remember Mom saying that I needed to escort you to your big city gabfest”.

“And when did she say this Klaus?” Five challenges but Klaus is ready for him.

“Before you joined us this morning of course and Davey since we are all going and live in the same area wouldn’t it be silly to travel separately?” he quirks his eyebrows and smiles at Dave again.

Dave steps up out of his chair “Yeah maybe that would be silly, say Klaus how about the three of us go together”.

“Fucking kill me” Five groans but it falls on deaf ears because both his brother and new orthodontist are making googly eyes at one another and he wonders if he would just rather have the crooked teeth and call it a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello everyone. Did I find a scientific paper written by someone called Fievel just to work into this? You bet I did.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you guys had fun reading it. Work gave me three weeks off for Christmas so hopefully, I can crank out some chapters. So I started this fic and I figured it would be like 6 chapters 10k words tops but then I got so attached to Dr. Katz and Lovey Dovey Klaus that I just keep going. I do have a plan but I'm also allowing plot points to develop naturally.
> 
> Happy holidays to everyone celebrating
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Naomi
> 
> P.S Cody Ray Thompson replied to my tweet of having an ornament of him on my Christmas tree so I am very happy xD


	11. Chapter 11

“Jesus Christ on a bike does Dave not look amazing” Klaus said as they approached him. Klaus had pulled Five closer to him and held him by the shoulders forcing him to take in the unaware orthodontist a few feet ahead.

“Klaus I don’t care” Five replied because in all honesty, he couldn’t give a shit. He really regrets agreeing to meet Klaus beforehand to travel with him, he should have just went to NYU and let Klaus find him there. Mom however had insisted on Klaus coming over for a Saturday breakfast.

Dave really did look good though, Klaus thought to himself. So far Klaus had only seen him in his scrubs and in his gym wear which yes are both great looks but in his casual Saturday get up, wow did he look fine. Klaus wondered if he was actually hyperventilating as he took Dave in because he really was always a sucker for a man in good fitting jeans. As they got closer Klaus also noticed he had the top buttons of his shirt undone.

“Klaus, Five” Dave cheered upon seeing them and it was the biggest grin dumbest grin Five had ever seen. Five rolls his eyes as his brother immediately wraps his arms around Dave’s neck for a hug. 

They hugged for a couple of seconds much longer than necessary, Klaus honestly felt himself swooning. Not only did Dave look amazing but he was also wearing a fresh cologne. Klaus could smell it from the other man’s neck and wondered if Dave would mind if he got closer to him.

“Idiots you're blocking up the street” Five groaned and suddenly they were releasing one another.

Dave with pink tinted cheeks chuckled “Sorry about that Five, you must be regretting mentioning this to Klaus”.

“Dave” Klaus remarks playfully pushing his fingers into Dave’s chest “How dare you regret my presence”.

“I’m not regretting you being here, I think Five is” Dave responds using his free hand to scratch his head of curls. 

Oh what Klaus would do to have his hands in his hair, that is also the moment Klaus notices Dave’s other hand and the carrier he is holding.

Dave must notice Klaus’s lingering eyes because he quickly lifts it up scooping out two coffee cups and handing them to Klaus and Five. “I wasn’t sure what coffee you liked Klaus so I went for Americano and a Cocoa for Five”. He says it with such joy and earnest that Klaus secretly hopes Dave doesn’t notice him and Five swapping cups behind his back.

“So shall we hop on the bus?” Dave says and Five looks at him shocked.

“What do you mean bus? We’re not taking a cab” Five says disgustedly.

“Five” Klaus fires back “People aren’t made of money you cant just take cabs constantly”.

“Klaus we literally are made of money”.

“Nuh uh, you and me are on time locked trust funds baby boy and I wasn’t going to ask Mom for cab money when the bus is perfectly fine”. Klaus turns to Dave apologetically “Daddy put a sober Klaus clause in his will so no cash yet for old Klausy”.

Dave nods “If you guys really want to take a cab I can afford a cab” but Klaus taps Dave on the shoulder.

“Nonsense there’s the bus now lets go”. 

The bus ride is actually very pleasant, Klaus slots next to Dave, so close their legs touch. Five sits alone behind them jamming his earphones in so he can ignore his love struck brother.

“So Dave is this what you usually do for fun” Klaus asks as he smiles at Dave. The traffic is pretty heavy it is New York after all so he suspects they will have time to chat.

“Sometimes, I like learning things I won’t have a test on” Dave replies smiling. He takes a sip of his own coffee “What about you Klaus, what do you do?”

Klaus grins “Oh Davey once upon a time my life was all dicks, drugs, and debutantes, my holy trinity”.

Dave chokes on his coffee from laughing and he turns to Klaus smiling “And now?”

Klaus shrugs his shoulders “Now I’m not so sure, I’ll tell you Dave maintaining sobriety is a full time job”.

Dave nods and then he delicately puts his hand on Klaus’s thigh “I can imagine and its really impressive what you’re doing, you should be really proud”. Dave stares into Klaus’s eyes and Klaus finds the gaze so comforting. He doesn’t see the look of pity he often gets from probation workers, it’s a look of genuine care, and dare Klaus to think it affection.

“Thanks” he replies though it comes out sounding like a whisper, and Dave is once again smiling carefree.

“You know Dave, there is one thing I can think of that I do for fun”.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah” Klaus replies and he pokes Dave on the cheek “I certainly see a lot of you”.

Dave begins laughing too and they both rest their heads back against the headrest. Klaus looks down Dave never moved his hand from where it rested on his thigh. Holding his breath Klaus hopes Dave leaves it there.

He does.

“Hey, Romeo’s” Five pokes them both on the back of the head “Our stop is coming up let's go”.

Much to Klaus’s dismay, Dave moves his hand and they both get up to exit the bus. 

“So this is NYU,” Klaus says with a whistle as they enter the building.

“You’ve never been here before,” Dave says looking personally offended, “Klaus you’ve lived in New York all your life”.

Klaus shrugs “Five here is the academic in the family it was never for me”.

“Did you go here or something you took that really personally” Five says looking up at Dave.

Dave smiles “Best six years of my life” he then pats Five’s shoulder “And you have all this to look forward to too”. Dave looks so happy that Klaus actually cannot fathom how spending years swamped in books could make someone happy. When Dave was devoting his early twenties to knowledge Klaus is pretty sure he was high out of his mind somewhere.

They approach the lecture theatre together but as soon as they enter the foyer Five spots someone. “I’m going to sit with Delores, do whatever the two of you want”.

“Delores!” Klaus yells “You didn’t tell me you had a Delores”. He then starts gawking throughout the center trying to find the person in question.

“Klaus stop it,” Five says through gritted teeth instantly regretting spilling her name, and he then dashes away.

“Have fun with your Delores Five” Klaus laughs out saying it much louder than necessary.

“Woah, he is going to be so mad at you,” Dave says from beside Klaus.

Klaus laughs “Hey it’s all part of growing up, keep a lookout for this Delores of his for me will you?”

“Of course I will” Dave then offers Klaus his forearm. “Shall we Mr. Hargreeves?” he says in a fake posh accent.

“We shall Mr. Katz” Klaus replies as he curtsies jokingly before taking Dave’s arm.

They choose a seat in the back corner and Five is still nowhere to be seen, Klaus wonders if the kid went home or something. People begin to filter onto the stage and Klaus sees Dave open his backpack taking out a notebook and a pair of thick framed glasses.

“Dave!” Klaus hisses “You should have told me we had to take notes”.

Dave turns to him, now wearing his glasses and Klaus thinks he will shriek from how cute he looks “You don’t, I’m just a massive nerd”.

“Yeah, I guess you are” Klaus whispers happily just as the speakers take to the stage and the event begins.

If Klaus was being honest he didn’t think he would give a damn about the symposium, he just wanted to spend time with Dave. The thing is it was actually really interesting, the woman on stage was talking all about drugs and the effects they have and yeah he could get behind that.

He brings himself close to Dave’s ear cupping his hand to try be as quiet as possible “You really into this Dave?” he says.

Dave smiles at him “I am its fascinating”.

Klaus pokes him “Well you’re going to love talking to me I have lots to say about drugs”. Dave smiles at him again and then goes back to scribbling his little notes. Klaus honestly finds it so endearing the guy is taking elite notes just for fun. Boldly Klaus lies his head on Dave’s shoulder “You’re really cute” he says and Dave squeezes his thigh again. 

Happily, Klaus remains like that just enjoying how happy Dave is for the rest of the lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of the new year everybody !!!! Happy New Year!!! So fun fact I finished University because of Covid. Lockdown was actually announced an hour before I sat an exam, sat the exam, and then that was that. Diploma came six months later in the post. So I was craving lecture hall fluff so behold this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I am loving writing this budding relationship. As always comments feed my soul.
> 
> xoxo  
> Naomi


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Klaus," Dave says, tapping Klaus on the forehead to alert him. For the last hour, Dave was almost holding his breath as Klaus rested his head on his shoulder. It was intimate and delicate. Nobody else had ever rested on him like that, it was nice.

“Hmm” Klaus replies lifting his head off of Dave, much to his dismay.

“So what did you think of Professor Warren?” Dave asks as the people around them begin filtering out of the hall. He’s still wearing his cute glasses and Klaus considers telling him to leave them on.

“I liked her although I had to wonder if any of her research was based on personal experience” Klaus replies with a smile. Lying on Dave’s shoulder though lovely has given him a cramp in his neck so he clicks it from side to side, to try regaining some feeling. He looks to Dave “Look at you Davey bending my bones already”.

“Well I am already messing with your teeth so your bones are next”

Klaus is getting ready for a witty remark when he spots Five down at the front of the room with the slyest smile on his face as he takes the hand of a girl who could honestly pass for Cara Delevigne, 2017 shaved head Delevigne that is.

“Dave!” Klaus yelps grabbing his hand “Its Five and his Delores”.

"Huh," says Dave "That girls a bit tall, do you think she’s a bit old for him?”

Klaus considers this for a moment, “Well then let’s go find out, although if that girl is a model she is probably his age” he looks to Dave with a grin “I don’t know what they feed models but they get tall and glamorous like super super fast”.

Klaus further grips Dave’s hand and they start dashing down towards the front of the wall, where Five and his ‘friend’ are talking. _“Oh Fievel,"_ Klaus says playfully as they approach him.

Upon seeing Klaus and Dave, Five’s eyes and bulge and quick as lightning he and his friend are running out the hall through a side door.

Klaus decides to stop following him and turns to Dave giggling, so much so he has to rest his head on Dave’s shoulder again. Dave puts his hand on Klaus’s lower back and smiles as Klaus is consumed with laughter.

“You not gonna follow him big brother?” he laughs.

Klaus looks up wiping a tear “Nah, the little bastard will probably tell campus security the two of us are strangers trying to kidnap him, then we'll both be fucked".

Dave looks shocked “He would honestly do that?”.

Klaus nods “Oh Davey sweetie, Five may look cute but he can be such an asshole, he would buy and sell you in five minutes”. Klaus accompanies his story with hand gestures and the odd giggle still slipping through, which Dave smiles at.

“He has a phone; I’ll leave him for a few hours and then take him home”.

"Oh!" Dave replies with a smile, the corners of his mouth so grand they fall into his cheeks "If that's the case we probably shouldn't go too far, lest he needs us at any stage".

Klaus turns his head slightly, smiling as he catches on to Dave “Why David, I think your right”. Klaus brings his hands back to Dave’s forearm in what he hopes will become their thing. "We must promenade," he says in his faux posh accent from earlier, earning some more laughs from Dave. Had Dave's laugh been a drug Klaus is certain he would be injecting it into his veins twenty four hours a day it is so hauntingly beautiful.

Dave turns the pair of them around so they can leave out the main exit, rather than the use the side one Five just used.

“Are you hungry?” Dave says upon reaching the front of the building, and it is then that Klaus noticed the cutie still has his glasses on.

“Yeah, I could eat” he replies and then in one of his boldest moves yet he places his hand on the side of Dave’s face. It as soft as he imagined and so warm, Klaus smiles at him “Your glasses are darling Davey”. Klaus uses the side of his thumb to further caress Dave’s cheek “You have to tell me why this is my first time seeing them”.

Klaus can see the way Dave’s cheeks are turning pink, and he grins that he was able to evoke this in him. He also considers this a mental win against his internal Ben voice which keeps telling him dentists can’t date their patients.

Dave’s eyes are wide as he looks at Klaus “Oh” he says. “I usually wear contacts at work because I sometimes need to wear magnifying glasses and uh “he points at his own face “Two pairs of glasses wouldn’t be very practical”.

Klaus nods and eagerly makes eye contact with Dave’s cool blue eyes “Yeah makes sense, they honestly are so sexy though”.

Dave gulps and Klaus erupts into giggling again “You’re so cute when you’re nervous Davey, now let’s go” he says as he tugs Dave's arm.

With his cheeks calming down, only slightly though, as they still have a faint pink glow to them, Dave begins walking. He actually cannot fathom what Klaus see’s in him, he is crazy for Klaus, thinks he is the most colourful person he has ever seen but he cannot see why Klaus would like him. In his opinion he’s as boring as they come, heck he goes to lectures for fun, then again Klaus enjoyed it. Then there’s the glasses thing, never had he thought anyone would call his glasses sexy. That being said he thinks he may start wearing them more often.

“There’s a really good Italian place down the street if you like Pasta?". Dave says as he walks them further from the campus, with Klaus's hand still comfortably resting on his forearm.

Klaus hums “I fucking love pasta”. He begins further drumming his fingers on Dave’s forearm, glad that Dave has rolled up his sleeve and he can feel Dave’s strong muscular arms. Klaus almost gulps for a second, because he really is getting carried away and if he keeps thinking about Dave and how pretty and sexy and strong he is, he’s going to end up popping a hard one in public in the middle of the day. Not that that’s never happened before.

Dave smiles “They do the best kosher lasagne, I’ll tell you when I was pulling all nighters back in dentistry school they saved me” he then looks to Klaus more intensely “Like the literally gave me life”.

Klaus chuckles, “I know the feeling, you know Griddy’s Doughnuts?”

“Do I know Griddy’s?” Dave says with jest “I love Griddy’s, I ate so much of it as a kid I’m surprised I have teeth”.

Smiling Klaus nods” Oh me too, it was the definition of comfort food as kids my siblings and I used to sneak out there when our Dad was being a particularly large ass”.

"Huh," says Dave and he smiles down at the ground "I wonder if we were ever there at the same time? Maybe could have met as kids".

Klaus pauses “I mean it is entirely possible, I was the kid covered in sugar and glitter”.

Dave laughs “I was the kid whose Mom kept dabbing his face with a napkin to clean off said sugar”.

"Ah so she wouldn't have let you play with me then," Klaus says with a grin "I was a filthy kid". Wiggling his eyebrows he moves closer to Dave "I'm still filthy now but differently if you know what I mean".

Dave is worried he is going to get chocked up in blushes and butterflies again when thankfully they arrive at the restaurant. He hasn't been here in the longest and he smiles as he looks at Klaus's on his arm, because through all his years of late night study and cramming for finals he always fantasised about what it would be like to take a cute guy out here.

“Fuck” Klaus yelps suddenly, quickly grabbing Dave’s attention.

“Everything alright Klaus?”

“Uh fuck no, um Five has the money look could we hang off going inside until I call Five and get him to meet us here”. Klaus says bashful and frantically as he pinches the bridge of his nose in embarrassment.

“Klaus” Dave replies endearingly sweet “It’s alright, let me get this”. He has that too sweet for the world smile again and Klaus honestly wants to melt. Klaus is no stranger to having a guy buy him a meal. Fuck, once upon a time he relied on different men and women giving him all his meals. And not just meals, living on the streets he had done so much just to get food and a bed that the thought of Dave buying him dinner made him feel sick. Dave wasn’t like those people, Dave was sweet and kind and Klaus just couldn’t let him be like them.

"You can't," says with a quiver in his lip. He bites down on his bottom lip and looks into Dave's eyes which now are large and confused. "It's just, look, you know I used to get my meals, by all means necessary and I just" he sighs. "Dave I just don't want anyone to think I'm manipulating you".

Dave takes a second to process all of the information and his heart breaks for Klaus. Dave shakes it off though because he feels sympathy is the last thing Klaus wants. So instead he grabs Klaus's hand "I want to get you dinner because I want you to see how amazing this lasagne is," he says with a smile. In doing so he finds Klaus smiling again.

“Well if you say so Davey baby” Klaus giggles and they enter the restaurant, and Dave has never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PINING PINING PINING, These boys are both crazy for one another, Also for anyone wondering Delores is a fashion model who is Five's age and is just crazy tall. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I had a great time writing this chapter. I hope people don't mind that the POV alternates, in my other fic I strictly write Daves POV and I just needed to have both of their thoughts here. 
> 
> ( Also i had to update how many chapters this is again, hahahaha remember wheh this was only going to be 6 chapters? Me neither)
> 
> Comments are like serotonin to me, I love them
> 
> xoxo  
> Naomi


	13. Chapter 13

Dave wasn’t lying, the lasagne _was_ amazing. The second best lasagne he had ever had, no food was better than his Mom’s that was just a fact. It had a spiciness to it that Klaus could not exactly pinpoint but it was also warm and comforting and so good.

The view wasn’t too bad either, across the table was Dave. Beautiful beautiful kind and perfect Dave. With his curly hair and his cute smile that Klaus would frame if he could. Klaus lifts his hand to his hair and starts twirling the strands between his fingers as he gives Dave a dreamy gaze and he wonders if Dave can see the hearts in his eyes.

“So I grabbed what I thought was my sweater and my pants and I just scrambled to get dressed as I was yelled at in Czech," Dave says between laughs as his spoonful of food lingers near his mouth, interrupted by the flows of the conversation he and Klaus just couldn’t seem to stop.

"No," Klaus says shocked, he puts his hands on the table and leans in closer "And then what happened?" Somewhere in the conversation, they had ended up on the topic of their first times, and not just sex, first kisses, first crush the works.

Dave puts his fork down as if accepting that he needs to leave it and talk for a few minutes. "Well for one I forgot my underwear," he says bashfully "And I ran".

Klaus then erupts into laughter, with tears trickling down his face as his giggles consume him. "Oh, Davey sweetie no".

Dave nods “Davey yes, and yeah George got sent to some military school in South Dakota and last I heard he has a wife and like six kids”. Dave then jokingly touches his heart “But me and him will always have the romance of our first time in his Grandpa’s shed”.

“Casa Nova Katz” Klaus jokes “Not every guy has the romance of a first time in a building with walls and doors”.

Dave lifts an eyebrow, “What do you mean walls and doors where the hell were you?”

Klaus then cackles, so loud he gets a few looks from the people around him, not that he cares. Dave is looking at him with so much attention as if he hung the stars in the sky so Klaus really could not care less that other patrons are watching him. “The Gowanus Batcave," he says, watching Dave for a reaction. Ben and Diego had both looked at him shocked when he retailed the nature of where he lost his virginity. Dave wasn't though, his expression was hard to read but he was interested, Klaus could tell.

“I’m not even surprised” Dave grins before finally returning to his lasagne which had been all alone and neglected.

“Dave what’s that supposed to mean!” Klaus lets out in faux hurt.

Dave's eyes widen "No, it just I mean you're so cool, of course, you have had sex in an abandoned power station in Brooklyn". He has sauce on his cheek and Klaus gallantly reaches across the table swiping it with his finger. He places the wiped sauce in his mouth as Dave looks like he will have an aneurism.

Klaus raises an eyebrow and cheekily grins “I don’t know if you would call it cool, I mean she was my first girlfriend and we wanted to make it a big deal but there was trash and rats, like everywhere”. Klaus then remembers to eat his own food.“ Jasmine broke up with me like two days later" he laughs out between mouthfuls "Apparently I wasn't macho enough, can you believe that me not macho". Klaus points to his chest for emphasis, earning another smile from Dave.

"Klaus," Dave says and it comes out like silk "That girl has no idea what she missed out on". Dave puts his hand down on the table, his fingers looking ever so lonely so much so that Klaus lifts his own entwining his with Dave's and for a moment they don't speak they just exist, alone at this table, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes.

Dave uses his thumb to massage circles onto Klaus’s fingers and Klaus feels his heart swelling in his chest. He had never really seen the huge appeal of handholding, there was always larger activities that could be done. He understood it now, the softness and the intimateness, holding Dave’s hand felt so perfect that he wanted to melt or climb over the table and kiss him, whatever came first.

Klaus is about to speak when his phone suddenly rings, Dave, giving him a nod to answer it. Klaus could honestly strangle Diego for calling him at such an urgent moment in him and Dave's _‘friendship’._

"What," Klaus says, perhaps a bit more aggressive than he intended.

"You want to tell me why Five, who was supposed to be with you was aggressively making out with some girl in Washington Square Park," Diego says.

Klaus lets out a high pitch snort “Oh my god, No!” he says.

Diego laughs “Yep you remember Eudora?”

"How could I forget it's not like you ever stop talking about her," Klaus says

“Anyways it was her who spotted him and called me and I thought you should be in on the gossip”.

Klaus smiles “Well I do love gossip, do you think he’s still there? Should I try to find him and take him home?”

“Nah the kids fine, although you should probably get home so enough Ben’s on Environmental Eye today.

“Fuck” Klaus hisses “Yeah I forget, yeah I’ll be home soon enough”.

He hangs up the phone and offers Dave a smile “So this may sound dumb but I never miss Ben’s television milestones, you don’t by any chance want to watch Environmental Eye do you?”

Dave pauses “I love Environmental Eye, that’s amazing for him”.

“Yeah our Benny Boo is a famous boy, shall we?”.

“Yeah let me just pay for this and heck let’s get some tiramisus for you and your brothers”.

As he leaves the table Klaus smiles at him “You know for someone who loves teeth you sure love sweet things”.

Dave then winks “Why do you think I spend time with you”.

Klaus shakes his head with the silliest grin and follows Dave to leave the restaurant.

With the bill paid and dessert wrapped up in a doggy bag, Klaus takes Dave's hand in his once more and Dave entwines their fingers in the most perfect fashion. They do the same sitting on the bus and walking from the bus stop to Klaus's apartment building, the biggest smiles on their faces the entire time.

At the foot of the building Klaus leans his back against the cool bricks, he balances on the balls of his feet but also by holding both of Dave’s hand.

“This is where we met” Klaus jokes while squeezing Dave’s hands tighter in his own.

Dave smiles at him “Yeah it is, you know I went on autopilot that day. I saw the guy coming towards you and I immediately started running over hoping to stop something” he then unlocks one hand from Klaus’s before placing it on Klaus’s cheek. “I’m sorry I didn’t get there in time and you had to go through getting hit”.

Klaus scoffs “Your too sweet Dave, trust me it wasn’t my first time getting hit and I owed him a ton of drug money, I had it coming”.

“No Klaus, you didn’t” Dave keeps his hand on Klaus’s cheek and Klaus finds himself leaning into the touch.

"Dave," he says quietly "I'm glad you ran to me".

Dave nods “Anytime darling”.

_Darling_ , Klaus had never been called darling in such a soft way before. “Dave,” Klaus says once more, wanting to say more but he just finds himself staring at Dave’s lips which are so close to his now, and getting closer and closer until suddenly they are not close but together.

Dave lightly pressing his lips to Klaus’s in the softest kiss Klaus has ever received, Dave's fingers are also threading through his hair and Klaus pushes himself further into Dave, totally intoxicated with the feeling. He had dreamed about this since the moment he laid eyes upon Dave and perfection doesn't even begin to cover the feelings he is experiencing. It's like Dave is the moon and he is the waves and they are a force destined to work together. He smiles into it and can feel Dave has too, and their kissing and kissing and kissing until Dave pulls back, with the biggest dumbest smile on his face. He gives Klaus a peck on the cheek and smoothes his hair once more.

Klaus can still feel the tingle of Dave on his lips when he pulls him back for one more kiss filled with gusto. “My brothers will send out a search party if we don’t get our asses upstairs” he laughs.

“Is Environmental Eye not live?” Dave says, "I thought Ben was on now." 

"Nah it's pre-recorded, Ben is pretty excited about this one though, thinks it will open lots of doors for him.

Dave smiles “Well if that’s the case we best not keep them waiting”.

“No we shouldn’t” Klaus giggles and he grabs Dave’s hand in his once more and leads him to the apartment, where he assumes the king of interrogations is going to take place, not that he cares. Dave kissed him; Dave is holding his hand and is excited to watch his brother on TV. Diego and Ben can suck it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY KISSED !!!!!!!
> 
> Only after 20k words and enough pining for their lifetimes, I was writing this chapter and I was just thinking yes they need to kiss now. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I like writing it.
> 
> Comments give me life and when I receive them I honestly grin from ear to ear !!!!
> 
> xoxo  
> Naomi


	14. Chapter 14

Klaus held Dave’s hand in his as he led him up the spiralling staircase towards their apartment. The apartment was on the fourth floor so that allowed plenty of time to keep Dave’s hand warmly in his own. On the second floor as they came closer Klaus spun around. Two steps ahead of Dave he put himself in a position of being taller.

Dave paused to look at Klaus, his eyes looking blue and beautiful as ever in the really crap fluorescent light of the hallway. He offered Klaus a smile and Klaus graciously took Dave’s cheeks in his. “Ben and Diego are going to be so pissed” he cackled before leaning forward to brush his lips against Dave’s again. And they were kissing, hotter and faster than the innocent kiss outside, this kiss was more heated and held more depth and Klaus had to admit, the fact that he stood two steps above Dave, making him taller was really hot.

Klaus enjoyed the leaning forward and that Dave’s warm hands were holding him at the waist. Instinctively Klaus wanted to push his weight forward but then he remembers that they are literally on a staircase and pushing Dave down the stairs is definitely not sexy. So at a reasonable push, he continues leaning into Dave's kiss, he is just about to slip his tongue into Dave's mouth when a tap on his shoulder quickly jolts him.

“Excuse me Kalvin” he looks back to see sweet little Mrs Ballina, standing on the stairs with her shopping bags and holy hell, how long must she have been there.

Klaus quickly pushes himself against the wall, allowing Mrs Ballina enough space to get down the stairs, before she does, however, she pinches both their cheek .“Oh to be young” she cheers and then trots down the stairs.

He looks at Dave who is scarlet and it's adorable. "Why does she call you Kalvin," he says.

Which is a good question, Klaus smiles “She’s ninety four, she calls Ben Francis, I’m not going to get mad that she calls me Kalvin”.

Dave chuckled "If you say so, Kalvin”.

“Hey! She gets to say it” he pushes his index finger into the centre of Dave’s shirt, which is so soft to touch. “You don’t call me Kalvin”.

"I'm sorry Klaus" Dave repeats, and god Klaus forgot how much he liked the sound of his name on Dave's lips and he considered how Dave will feel when Klaus is moaning his.

"We should get in," Dave says "Won't the show be starting soon?”.

The show? Fuck! The show in all of their kissing he had completely forgotten. “Fuck!” Klaus yelps and then he grabs Dave’s hand again and they dash towards the apartment two at a time.

He doesn't think he has ever run so fast, when they get to the door, he is out of breath as he tries to get his key into the lock. Not that it matters because before he opens the door himself, Diego swings it open.

“It’s starting in two minutes," he says stepping aside to let Klaus in, it is then he notices Dave. Dave who is still holding Klaus’s hand, which Diego definitely noticed. "Oh you brought Dave," he says, and if Klaus is being honest he cannot quite make out the emotion behind it.

Klaus grins from ear to ear “I did!”. He then lifts their joined hands to show it off, just in case Ben hasn't noticed yet.

"Thank you for having me over Diego," Dave says politely.

Klaus leads Dave to the couch, "Oh" Dave interject and he then lifts his hand which Klaus is not holding. "I brought you guys some tiramisu," he says with a smile.

Diego and Ben share a glance. “We are suckers for Italian desserts” Ben offers.

They sit down on the couch together, Dave taking the take out dessert containers out of their plastic bag and laying them out on the table. Ben returns two minutes later with forks and then much to Klaus’s dismay slots himself to Klaus’s left. Although, it does mean he and Dave are now sitting closer together which is good.

Ben takes the tray onto his lap and has his first spoonful. "This is really good," he says "Though not as good as the tiramisu I had in a family bakery in Tortona".

Klaus rolls his eyes “Ben you sound like the white girls who go to Europe for a semester”.

“You’re wrong Klaus I am neither white nor a girl” he then goes back to eating.

A moment later, Diego comes in with a tray of coffees, he even put them on the fancy tray with the little milk jug and sugar bowl and Klaus is shocked since when were they fancy.

Diego then slots onto Dave’s right, rightfully squishing him and Dave together in the centre. Klaus gets it though, none of them like sitting on the chair that shit is uncomfortable, they should really dump it but its part of the family now and Klaus really is a sucker for attachment to objects. He has a strawberry shortcake eraser which he has had since 2000 that he just couldn’t bring himself to use, lest he erase some of Strawberry’s magnificent curls. So the eraser remains untouched, currently in his bedroom drawer, like how it remained untouched in his coat pocket for years.

“It’s starting” Ben cheers as the opening credits of Environmental Eye start, which Klaus always found strangely sexual.

“Does anyone else not think those flowers look like pussy" he says pointing to the TV because they really do.

“Klaus” Ben groans “You’re ruining my moment”.

“Holy shit! Your right they do” Diego says almost spitting out his coffee, causing Klaus to cackle.

He quickly shuts up however when Ben comes onto the screen. His Ben, his Benny Boo Boo is looking out onto the Hudson looking forlorn and heartbroken. Maybe Ben should be an actor, he is breaking Klaus’s heart and he hasn’t even started talking yet.

For the next ten minutes, Ben explains the pollution of the river and Klaus has to give to him, he does a really good job of explaining it slowly and carefully.

“I can’t believe I’m sitting with a celebrity” Klaus cheers from the couch as he ruffles Ben’s hair.

Ben sheepishly smiles at him “Maybe one day” he says.

The film then cuts to old David Attenborough clips. "My part is over," Ben says.

“Well done bro” Diego cheers as he reaches for his own tiramisu which lay neglected on the table, while Ben lit up the screen.

"You're really well spoken Ben, well done," Dave says. And holy fuck is this Dave and Ben's first time talking?

Ben smiles again “Thanks”. He then smiles at the television “Hey, maybe someday I can be as famous as Attenborough”.

“I’m named after David Attenborough you know," Dave says with a smile while keeping his gaze fixed on the television before turning to Klaus and giving him a sweet smile.

“Really” Klaus replies placing his hands on Dave’s knee and leaning forward in enthusiasm, earning simultaneous groans from both Ben and Diego. They were all squeezed onto the one couch after all, which was their decision so they didn't have the right to complain.

Dave laughed “Well sort of, I mean it’s a family name I have an Uncle David and had a great grandpa David, But my mom told me it was for Sir. Attenborough so I’m going to roll with it”.

“Well you did better in the name lottery than us, Ben Diego and I are all just named after artists and poets and writers, or as our father said ‘ _People who actually made a difference in this world children'_. Klaus emphasises his point by rolling his eyes .“I mean it makes sense with me I mean look at me, of course, I have a pretentious name but Di here, do you look at him and think he’s named after an artist?”

Dave shrugs “I don’t know Klaus; I wouldn’t judge someones creativity based on their job or clothes”.

Popping his chocolate covered spoon out of his mouth Diego actually smiles, Klaus wonders if he should tell him his teeth are covered in chocolate "I changed my mind, Klaus, Dave is alright".

Dave then optimistically goes to high five Diego, poor innocent Dave not knowing how much of a jerk Di can be.

“Diego!” Klaus whines “Don’t leave Dave hanging”

Diego looks to Dave’s hand which to Dave’s embarrassment is still in the air. Diego makes a disgusted face “I’m not touching his hand I don’t know where it’s been”

“Diego that’s homophobic” Klaus shrieks “And we haven’t even done anything but kissing”.

“I meant because his job is sticking his hand in other people’s mouths dumbass” Diego deadpans, pointing to his own mouth as if to further explain before rolling his eyes. “And kissing ey?” he laughs.

Klaus was fucked, "Oh," he says turning his face away from the three of them to pout.

“Yeah” Diego responds with a slight chuckle, crisscrossing his arms about his midsection as he gets up off the couch.

Klaus is now red as a tomato and he feels like he will explode from embarrassment. He turns to Ben “Well now I feel stupid”

Ben sniggers “And this is just a recent discovery? I would have thought you’ve been feeling stupid for thirty years”. Without giving Klaus a chance to make a comeback Ben too leaves the couch and walks towards the kitchen.

Shamefully Klaus buries his head on Dave’s shoulder and lets out a massive groan. Dave laughs before bringing one arm around Klaus pulling him closer “ Hey no need to be embarrassed, although that was really funny”.

Klaus looks up “David I thought you would take my distress more seriously how dare you”.

Dave chuckles and combs his fingers through Klaus’s curls “You were defending my honour, and it was adorable”. He then starts leaning in so they can kiss again, with a smile Klaus begins leaning in too.

But then a shoe whacks him in the back of the head.

“Diego!” Klaus yells picking up the shoe and throwing it back at him, though he misses and instead knocks their framed picture of the Golden Girls off the wall. Golden Girls was one of the only TV shows that they could all mutually enjoy thus the picture and now its Diego’s fault they fell down.

“Dude” yelled Ben “You knocked the girls”. Ben then ran over, recovering the picture “She isn’t cracked” he cheers and then hangs them back on her rightful place.

“No kissing on the couch, that place is communal," Diego says, as he picks up his discarded shoe.

Klaus rolls his eyes “Just because you and Eudora were the last people to make out on this couch does not mean it’s off limits”.

“Fucking does” Diego looks aside pouting, which now that Klaus thinks about it is probably a family trait of theirs .“ And it's more special than that," he says to his empty left.

"Diego and Eudora fucked for the first time on this couch, so he insisted on moving it into this apartment". Klaus explains to Dave because bless Dave's soul, the poor guy leaned in for a kiss and all hell broke loose.

“Klaus! It isn’t like that and you know it, that couch is just really comfortable”.

“That is true” Ben offers.

Dave shrugs “It is pretty comfortable” and Klaus smiles at him. Menacingly he turns to Diego “It is very comfortable but you know what’s better?”. With a massive smile, Klaus climbs into Dave's lap.

"Oh, hi," Dave says bashfully, and Klaus giggles.

“You’re too cute Davey, now let’s say we find a nice movie to watch” Klaus begins combing his fingers through Dave’s hair, which is addicting in itself.

Dave smiles at him “Are they serious about not kissing, I don’t know if I can keep that promise”.

And Klaus snorts, he then kisses Dave on the forehead "Rules were meant to broken".

“Klaus?”

“Hmm”

“How the hell did we get from Sir David Attenborough to here?”

Klaus then erupts into laugher “Oh sweet sweet Dave, welcome to the chaos of this house”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone !!!
> 
> Have a shiny new chapter that I wacked out while I was supposed to be studying for a really important language exam I have next week, so if you guys could like send good vibes into the universe for me I would love you all !! Anyway, I hope you like the return of Diego Ben and Klaus dynamic because who doesn't love a bitta that. 
> 
> Comments are like hugs and kisses by the way
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Naomi


	15. Chapter 15

“So are you and Dave together now?” Diego says from the kitchen where he is making the tea.

“Hmm?” replies Klaus, poking his head over the back of the couch to watch him, making grabby hands at Diego as he reached out for his mug.

He rolled his eyes “I said are you and Dave together now”. Diego slotted in next to Klaus on the couch, pulling Klaus’s blanket over the two of them.

“Oh” Klaus smiles, he begins blowing on his tea because he never has been one for waiting patiently for drinks to cool down. “I don’t know”.

"What do you mean you don't know when I got in this morning the two of you were cuddling on the couch".

"Yeah, but that was just because we dozed off, we didn't have sex or anything".

Klaus smiles, thinking back on how well he managed to sleep. Truly he and Dave hadn't meant to spend the night cuddling on the couch. They had been watching some new TV show with Ben, which suddenly turned into watching all of season one. Sometime during season two episode one, they fell asleep. Klaus would be lying if he said he didn’t slightly wake up before tucking his face back into the crock of Dave’s neck which Dave had responded to by wrapping his arms around him.

Ben the saint he could be when he felt like it had brought out the blanket and draped it over them. Lifting it to his nose Klaus smiles, it smells like Dave.

Dave had left just after seven; he had breakfast plans with his mom, which was cute as fuck.But not before combing Klaus's hair off his forehead and planting a kiss there. Thinking back, Klaus wished he had been alert enough at the time to properly kiss Dave back. Yanking on the blanket, Klaus wrapped himself up in it, much to Diego's dismay.

“So you don’t know if you’re dating huh?”

“Well yeah I mean, we kissed yesterday and we have been flirting for ages it’s just..”. Klaus takes a swig of his tea before meeting Diego’s gaze again, “It’s just Ben told me it’s illegal to date patients”.

Diego blinks a couple of times, “And did it ever occur to you that Ben is full of shit?”

“What do you mean?”

Placing his mug on the coffee table Diego puts his hand on Klaus’s knee.“Klaus, no law says dentists can't date patients, I don't know if it's just a case of being frowned upon in practice but isn't it just Dave and his old man in that surgery? I highly doubt his Dad will fire him for being with you".

Klaus blinks, and again, and again and again. He swears Diego has become blurred for a second. A massive grin comes onto his face. “You mean I can ask him out”.

Diego laughs “ I don’t know what’s been stopping you”.

Laughing, perhaps manically Klaus runs his hand through his hair. “I’ll tell you what’s been stopping me, fucking Ben. I have had Ben’s voice in my head for weeks”.

Klaus coughs and attempts to part his hair down the side, all part of building character.

"Dave looks like an outstanding citizen Klaus."

“Dentists and Orthodontists can’t date patients Klaus."

“Stop walking around naked Klaus”, okay that one wasn’t about Dave, but it was still something Ben had riled him for.

Diego shakes his head “You should really listen to Ben on the last one”.

"You realise I've seen you naked tons of times," Klaus says with a snort. Diego knows he's not being serious but still groans.

“You have seen me naked because I’m nice enough to let you piss while I’m in the shower, we see you naked while you’re painting in the living room”.

"I don't want to get paint on my clothes okay". Klaus cackles with animated hand gestures, and in his defence, he doesn't purposefully do it when their home, they just sometimes accidentally get home from work early.

Just then they hear Ben coming out of his bedroom. “Klaus I swear to god you better not be naked” he yells.

“I’m not Benny” he momentarily smiles at Diego, who is being a lying bastard and has already stolen back the blanket. “Diego is naked though”.

“Klaus!” Diego hisses.

Ben soon comes into the room, wrapped up in his checked red robe. They all had matching ones Allison having gotten them for their birthday. Klaus had funnily enough ruined his with paint. Diego was just a little bitch and refused to wear it.

“Dude” Diego says “Why would you just waltz out here if you thought I was naked”.

Ben shrugs, “I was ninety percent sure Klaus was full of crap, was 10 percent curious as to why you were cool with Klaus seeing you and not me”.

"Hey" Klaus echoes "Speaking of being full of crap, why did you tell me I can't date Dave". Klaus knew his brother well enough that he didn't think there was maliciousness to his claim, he was still curious, however.

Ben blinks at him “What do you mean it’s true that dentists can’t date patients”. The moment then becomes all three of them staring at one another, looking for an answer none of them can provide.

Klaus thinks his head is starting to hurt, on one hand, he can see where Ben's argument lay, he had known tons of people back in his day who were fucking doctors for prescriptions, pain killer prescriptions Dave did too have access to.

Diego pinches the bridge of his nose, “Look I have studied the law and I have never seen a law about dentists and patients”.

"Well, it's not a law" Ben counters "It’s unethical, he could lose his job”.

Klaus pokes his finger out, “That makes no sense though, what if you lived in a small town and there were no other options, do the professionals just die alone?”

Diego raises an eyebrow “He does have a point there”.

Klaus high fives Diego, and maybe Diego must just have woken up on the right side of the bed but he continues. “Look all I’m saying is that Dave seems like a nice enough guy, I feel like if I couldn’t date Klaus he would tell him”.

Klaus nods, that’s right. His Dave was sweet and kind and he couldn’t imagine that he would lead him on. Especially after they had kissed.

"Well, boys," Klaus says with a smile, "I think next time I see Dave I'm going to ask him out, fuck what the rules say”.

Diego pats him on the back, “That’s the spirit” he says and Klaus smiles. He wishes he could go back and tell his strung out self how good it will get. He will have a roof over his head, a rekindled relationship with his brothers and a really beautiful beautiful man setting up shop in his heart.

Ben looks through the kitchen cabinets with a sense of determinant groaning as he does so. “ Correct me if I’m wrong," he says "But did we all collectively forget to get groceries again". They all share a look, Klaus then looks back to his and Diego's breakfast, tea but no food.

Ben smiles, “Hey since we are celebrating my Environmental Eye debut and Di and I are off work what do we say to Griddys?”

Klaus leaps with joy, oh he could definitely get behind Griddy’s breakfast with the boys. It had been way too long since they had gone their together.

“Im down," Diego says "And judging by Klaus frothing at the mouth I think he wants Griddys too”.

Klaus claps his hands together, “Well boys shall we?”

Diego in his continued good mood drove them to Griddys, so not even twenty minutes after Ben suggested it they were already going in together.

Klaus counted his blessing every time he went to Griddys that the doughnut shop hadn't fallen prey to the gentrification of the city. Some places just deserved the late 90s charm that Griddys totally encapsulated.

They chose a booth near the back where Agnes happily took their orders. Despite praising them a moment prior Klaus wiggled around in the pleather booth. Perhaps not the most comfortable seat but still deserving of his love.

"So what time did lover boy leave," Ben asks.

"I got in from work at six and the two of them were sleeping like babies," Diego says as he rummages through a bowel of sugar sachets to find a rogue brown sugar.

Klaus grins again, it truly was magical sleeping on such sturdy strong arms, combined with the fact that Dave smelt amazing. You would be inclined to think he would smell sterile and medical but he was nothing but. He smelt warm if that made sense. Like cinnamon toast on a cold morning, and Klaus got to spend the night cuddling into him.

It happened slowly, during the show Ben got up to get snacks and Klaus decided fuck Ben the couch was theirs. So he threw his legs onto Ben's side and tucked Dave's arm around him, which Dave very kindly did without question. Then they fell asleep like that.

"He left around seven I think" Klaus replies, "Said he had plans with his mom".

Ben snorts “You sure it isn’t a secret wife?”

Rolling his eyes Klaus shakes his head “You need to spend less time with the guys from crime call, everyone is murdered or compulsive liar with you”.

"Those cops who stop patrolling to present crime call are the jokes," Diego says having finally found a brown sugar.

Agnes then brings over their breakfast, something Klaus always appreciated was after all these years the three of them still had the same orders as to when they were kids. Raspberry doughnuts and hot chocolate for Klaus, Black coffee and a plain doughnut for Ben, and an eclair and tea for Diego. If Luther was here we would have a caramel slice, Allison would have an apple lattice, Vanya would have a wait. Klaus double blinks as he looks at the person entering Griddys.

“Hey is that Vanya?” he says. Ben and Diego who are sitting opposite him both twist their heads back like meerkats and sure enough, there was their little sister; smiling from ear to ear and her hands in a blonde ladies.

A familiar looking blonde lady, it takes him a second to place her but once he does his pupils double in size. Grabbing his brothers hands he alerts them “Guys, Vanya’s date, its Dave’s nurse”. He will admit her presence had annoyed him at the time, invading his flirting session with Dave and all that but here with Vanya she looked adorable.

"Shit," Diego says.

Followed by “Small world” from Ben.

They decided to leave her to her date, for all they know this could be a first date and they weren’t that mean. But then her companion, Sissy? gets up from the table. Leaving Vanya smiling and looking at her phone.

Now if Klaus was normal they would walk over to her and make themselves known. That was much to Vanilla for Klaus though, so instead, he rolled one of his napkins into a ball and attempted to throw it as his sister. It didn't even travel a meter though. Since his family only shared one brain cell Diego then took a napkin himself and managed to throw one in her direction with perfect accuracy.

Vanya looked around confused for a few seconds but then grinned when she saw them, hopping out of her seat and dashing over. Giving all of them one of her wonderful hugs, Klaus could honestly become addicted to these hugs.

"How have you all been," she says with a smile and ruffling her hair. “Ben congratulations on the Environmental Eye appearance”

"Thanks, Vanya” he smiles “Here scooch in”.

Vanya looks over her shoulder “Well Im here with someone at the moment but yeah I've got a minute".

She slots next to Klaus with little effort as the two of them are pretty small. He puts his elbows on the table to support his head as he leans his face closer to her. "So tell me, Vanny, How did you meet little missy Sissy?”

Vanya smiles again as her cheeks begin to tint “Oh” she says “It's really sweet I was doing a performance at the library and she was there with her and son and wait..”. She looks to Klaus again "How did you know her name was Sissy?"

"Oh, Vanya” he replies wrapping one arm around her to pull her close, using the other to point to his nose “A magician never reveals his tricks”.

“He’s crazy about her boss” Diego laughs out much to Klaus’s dismay.

“Diego” he hisses “You destroyed my suspense”.

Just then the woman in question makes her return approaching them at the table. “ Sissy look my brothers are here” Vanya happily declares. Sissy looks each of them over until her eyes land on Klaus.

"Oh my gosh," she says in her strong Texas accent "I can't believe I didn’t put the names together you and Vanya are both Hargreeves”. She smiles to Vanya “That's what having a young boy will do to you, sometimes the most obvious things slip my mind”.

Everyone gets a chuckle out of it. “So Sissy are you joining us or not?” Klaus says as he shoves himself closer to the wall making more than enough space for Sissy.

She comfortable slots in beside Vanya the two of them joining hands under the table. “So Vanya was just saying you guys met at the library," Ben says.

"Oh yes," Sissy replies with a loving smile "Was about three months ago now".

Bashfully Vanya smiles down at the table, it is so cute Klaus honestly thinks he will scream. His poor sweet Vanya had had her fair share of bad relationships, all of them had but Vanya’s ex was just the worst. She deserved to have somebody sweet and caring and even though this was just his second meeting with Sissy she seemed just that.

"How are the braces coming on for you Klaus," she asks as she points to his face.

He gives her a full toothed smile to show them off, “Oh just wonderful the two of you did a wonderful job”. He then does a dramatic theatre bow for her, well the best he can do while squashed against the wall.

"Hey," Vanya says "Speaking of which my brothers were just telling me Klaus has a crush on Dr Katz".

“Crush?” Sissy snorts, her eyes crinkling as she laughs “Last I heard he was bringing him lunches and going on lecture dates”

“He told you about?” Klaus smiles. He was just trying to be nice when he brought Dave lunch he didn’t even know if Dave would have enough time to read his note, he was glad to hear he did. Then there was the fact he told them about his lecture date!

With a smile she places her hand on Klaus’s arm.“ He told all of us, Lila made fun of him for being smitten all afternoon". Dave was smitten for him? Not that he didn’t know that already but it felt so warm and comforting to hear it confirmed.

“Guys” Vanya pipes in “ not that I don’t support Klaus having a crush but isn’t your boss married with a grown up son”

Sissy then starts laughing again“Oh Vanya sweetheart we’re talking about Dave"

“Oh Diego said Klaus was seeing your boss”

Sissy snorts “Dave my boss ha, why most of the day is me telling that boy what to do, although your brother did do a very sultry drop for Dr Katz”.

“What!” Ben and Diego yell in unison and Klaus wishes he could hide in his sweater like a turtle.

He puts his hands up “Look in my defence Lila gave me the wrong room, I thought I was slut dropping for Dave”.

"Oh, Lila definitely did that on purpose” Sissy laughs.

Klaus can see cogs turning in Diego's mind, whenever he is deep in thought his eyes don't focus on anything, in particular, they just bounce around the room. He nods when he has finished and puts his finger up like he is in a classroom. "Sissy, could you answer us something".

Sissy brings her coffee to her mouth, which Klaus just noticed Agnes had moved over for them. God that woman is a saint. “I can certainly try” Sissy answers.

“So” he begins “We were wondering about the ethical implications of Klaus asking out Dave, Ben says he could lose his job”.

Sissy takes a moment to respond obviously thinking over her answer. “Its kind of a use common sense question” she answers, to which everyone just stares at her confused.

“It’s only unethical if there is a conflict of interest and it more applies to medical doctors”.

All of them nod together, finally fully understanding.

“Hey!” Sissy excitedly says “Vanya and I are having a little games night tonight at mine, since my son is with his grandparents, maybe the three of you would like to swing by? Dave and Lila will be there”.

Klaus sees a distinct smile from Diego. “Looks like you can continue your weird staring match with Lila Di” he laughs. He leans across the table “Sissy dearest we would love to”.

Vanya smiles too “We are going to need to get more groceries”. Klaus ruffles her hair “Vanya please, allow us to be good guests, we’ll bring over something”.

“By we,” Ben says “Do you mean Ben will cook something?”

“Well,” Klaus argues “You are the best cook”.

Ben smiles at Vanya “California rolls are your favourite sushi right?”

She nods “Aw Ben you are the best”.

“Could you do vegetarian ones too?” Klaus asks “I don’t know if California rolls are kosher and I can't have my Dave missing out”.

“Yeah, no problem”. Ben then rolls his eyes “It’s crazy how involved our family has become in a dental surgery of all things”.

Sissy laughs “Oh from the way Dave has been acting I think you should get used to it”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Im updating this on a Sunday rather than a Friday or Saturday because I had an exam yesterday and had been on study mode. I hope you guys enjoyed this very dialogue heavy chapter but it was tons of fun to write !!! And yay Klaus can ask Dave out !!! You guys have been giving me such lovely comments throughout this fic that it has warmed my heart.
> 
> xoxo  
> Naomi


	16. Chapter 16

“You realise the party isn’t for hours," Ben says from where he is sitting on the bed, though for once his comment is not directed at Klaus.

Diego flips him off, “Look I haven’t socialised in a long time, it doesn't hurt to make a good impression". Ben rolls his eyes for perhaps the fifth time since he took up residence on Diego's bed. Diego stands shirtless as he searches through his closet, for something that is neither black nor leather. "How's this," he says flashing a distressed navy tee.

“Isn’t that Eudora’s?”

“No” he quickly defends before reluctantly nodding. “ It’s mine, she just liked borrowing it”.

Ben nods, “Uh huh and you want to wear it to a party that you know Lila is going to be at, have you even washed it?”.

Just then Klaus saunters in, his towel is tied across his chest and the towel is wrapped around his hair in what Ben would call totally unnecessary fashion. Swooping up and gathering on the top, the way girls wrap their hair to stop it dripping. Klaus doesn’t care though because it makes him feel good.

He sees Diego checking himself out in the mirror and wraps his arms around his brother's core, balancing his face on his shoulder. He smiles at both of their reflections before Diego pokes him between the eyes knocking him off.

“Low blow, Diego”

“Klaus you’re naked, stop hugging me when you’re naked”.

With an eye roll for Diego's fragile masculinity Klaus joins Ben on the bed, "Benny boo will you paint my nails?" To Klaus's surprise, Ben doesn’t put up a fight and allows Klaus to rest his hands on his lap and starts painting them a fluorescent pink. He enjoys it, it's quiet and when Ben isn't bitching he has a peaceful face. Upon completion, he grins clearly proud of himself.

“Diego do you want yours done too” Ben teases, Diego simply flips him off again.

“Oooh Diego, I see we are out of black for once” Klaus teases. The tee looks good on him, its tight in the right places and the guy really should wear colours that aren’t black more often.

Ben stretches, “Right since somebody volunteered me for cooking duty I guess I better get to the kitchen”.

"Aw love you, Ben". He then saunters back towards Diego, “You do look good Di, its good for you to try to get out there again".

“I’m not trying to get back out there, I don’t even like Lila, Im just trying something different”.

"Uh huh," Klaus jokes, though he knows Diego is full of shit.

Once ready and with enough sushi to feed a horse they wait for Vanya to pick them up. Sissy is a sadist and lives in New Jersey for some reason, and Vanya is okay with that. She picks them up in her run down car which she definitely has enough money to replace but is just emotionally attached too. The car has been repainted with different colours so many times that Klaus isn't even sure what colour it's supposed to be. When she pulls up he notices a car seat in the back.

“In you go Diego” he teases.

“If anyone is sitting in the kid's seat it’s you”.

Vanya rolls her eyes, “None of you are sitting in the car seat just throw it in the trunk”.

Ben slots into the front seat with her, they did get along best so it only made sense, or as Ben called it _functioning adults in the front children in the back._

The drive is over an hour long, so Klaus and Diego start a riveting game of Canadian reg. Klaus is better at spotting them, Diego punches harder. Vanya scolds them on more than three occasions before she gives up. She seems to really be taking to Step Motherhood its suits her, it's nice.

“Vanny can we stop for ice-cream?”.

With a smile she turns around, “Sissy has ice-cream at home”.

“I see why you're dating her” Ben jokes.

In what was probably the most pleasant multiple Hargreeves in the car journey they arrive at Sissy’s, and it’s so cute.

It’s in the suburbs but it’s also pretty spacious, Klaus can see why she would want to raise her kid there. Speaking of which, they hadn’t asked much about him, like how old was he. Vanya would look so cute with baby, though she is so tiny herself a kid would be on height level with her which is also cute.

“So” Vanya begins, “Sissy is really excited about spending time with you all”.

"Aw, Vanya you're going to make me blush" Klaus laughs.

With a nod, she leads the four of them inside. Once indoors they are immediately in the living room, which is littered with pictures of a kid and has various shelves and trunks of toys, there is also art on the walls. Vanya catches Klaus looking at it and smiles, "I know right, everything we wanted growing up".

God did they want this growing up, to just be free in their own home to play. "This is the opposite of our house," Diego says.

Klaus hears a very familiar laugh coming from the kitchen, the laugh that gets his heart pumping. Vanya grabs his arm, “C’mon he doesn’t know you guys are coming”.

In the kitchen Klaus can only see the back of Dave, he is sitting on a high stool with Sissy and Lila, possibly a joke from work he will never fully understand.

“And then Dave says A Drill Sergeant” Lila bellow before folding over laughing. Sissy patting her back down to ease her through her laughing spree.

Dave turns around and catches Klaus's eye, "Oh my god, Klaus!" Dave says with glee, he wraps his arms around Klaus pulling him close to him. It's no way what Klaus expected, not to mean it isn’t nice. Dave kisses the top of his head happily, to which Klaus hears Lila making gag sounds.

"With that, I'm out of here losers," Lila says, saluting them. Sissy and Vanya leave to see her out leaving him alone with Dave in the kitchen.

Dave is still giggling, "sorry" he says between laughs "Lila was just talking about this time I made a terrible joke".

Klaus pokes his fingers into Dave’s shirt, its soft and flannel with a t-shirt underneath. A tight t-shirt framing him in all the right places. “Was your joke ‘ _What was the dentists rank in the army’_ “.

Dave smiles wider again, “There's no way you heard that part, we were laughing for too long between joke and punch line”.

Klaus smiles, “No I didn’t hear you, I had a joke book as a kid”. 

With a grin, Dave kisses his cheek again, "My God, you get me". Dave's eyebrow then flicks upwards for a second, "Wait, Klaus, why are you here I didn't know you and Sissy knew each other".

“My oh my David, do you not see the family resemblance?”

He pauses for a second, “I’m an idiot, of course, you're Vanya's brother". His little confused face is so cute that Klaus has to just reach out and pinch his cheek.

“Yep, although the family resemblance doesn’t really hold up considering we are all adopted”.

Sissy cracks open the kitchen door, “Dave, Klaus grab a drink it’s time for Trivia”. On the corner of the kitchen, Klaus can see a couple of bottles of beer, some lemonade and an almost empty bottle of wine. Well, it's clear what he’s drinking tonight, he fills a glass with ice and lemonade. Dave has a half empty wine glass, he asks him if we would like a refill, Dave declines.

In the living room, Sissy is shuffling a deck of Trivia cards while Vanya is writing all of their names on a wall that has been painted into a chalkboard. Sissy’s kid may be one the luckiest kids ever, what Klaus would have done for a chalkboard as a kid, sure he drew on his walls but this kid can draw new stuff every day.

“So we playing teams or singles”, Vanya asks. Though it seems she wrote their names with a predicted answer. Sissy’s name, followed by Vanya, followed by Dave then Klaus, Diego and Ben.

“Should we not wait for Lila to get back?” Diego says looking towards the door as he nurses his beer.

Vanya and Sissy exchange a glance before Sissy places her hand on Diego’s shoulder in a very motherly fashion. “Oh sweetheart Lila was only here to drop off some desserts, I’m sorry I didn’t realise this morning that she wasn’t staying”.

"She drove all the way to New Jersey to drop off desserts," Klaus says in shock.

“Oh no, her parents live down the street she usually visits them at the weekend”.

Dave smiles, his warm hand caressing Klaus’s back. “Sissy set Lila up with the interview with my Dad and we have been crazy about her ever since”.

If you hadn’t grown up with Diego you wouldn't notice but unfortunately for Diego three of them had and they saw the way his eyes drooped a bit. Klaus honestly found it adorable, and good for Diego! Eudora getting married had turned him into a lovesick schoolboy. Their on again off again relationship lasted seven years starting when they were in police academy; however, they had been broken up for nearly fifteen months with no signs of getting back together when she came back from a two week vacation with a silver band doting her left hand. Safe to say Diego was heartbroken.

"Lila is a master of an Irish goodbye” Dave laughs, he then cracks his knuckles “So what do we say is it Trivia Time”.

Diego and Ben obviously group together after warning Dave how awful Klaus is at Trivia, which first of all _rude._ Klaus just has speciality subjects if the topics were sex, drugs and the life and death of Princess Diana he would own their asses.

They played the game by sitting in a circle, one team would choose a card and read the question aloud. The other teams had buzzers and first to buzz in got to answer, however, if they were wrong the question could be passed to the other team and the first to thirty points won. Poor Sissy and Dave were not prepared for how competitive the Hargreeves could be.

Dave picks up the first card, “What is the full name of the female lead in Titanic”.

“Celine Dion” Diego answers quite pleased with himself, without using his buzzer.

“Diego sweetheart” Sissy replies, “You got to use your buzzer and no that’s wrong”.

Ben punches him in the arm, “Celine Dion sings for the soundtrack you big idiot”.

Dave turns to Sissy and Vanya where the correctly give the correct answer of Rose DeWitt Bukater.

Ben picks up the next card, “John Wayne and James Stewart star in a 1962 dramatic western, what is its name”.

Dave immediately presses into the buzzer, which Klaus is glad of because the only _western_ he has seen is Brokeback Mountain.

"I believe that would be The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance," he says with a grin.

“Wow” Klaus coos leaning into his shoulder, “I wouldn’t have pegged you for a Westerns guy”.

He scoffs in faux annoyance, "Klaus how could you, I love a western, me and you are scheduling a Westerns marathon pronto”.

“He’s right by the way” Ben adds before the game moves on.

Turns out that despite thinking they are great Diego and Ben's pop culture knowledge is horse crap. By the end of the third round, Klaus and Dave have a handsome sixteen points, Sissy and Vanya with seventeen and Diego and Ben with a disappointing twelve.

Though Klaus will admit Dave has answered more than half of the questions, his clever boy. He managed to answer the rest and even impressed himself. The disappointed faces of Ben and Diego being sore losers only egged him further with his strive to beat Vanya and Sissy.

By round seven, He and Dave and Vanya and Sissy were both on twenty nine points. Unlucky for him the next to read was Ben meaning this truly was neck and neck. Ben reads the card in his head and then he smiles, “How old was Princess Diana when she had her first son?”

Klaus slams the button instantly and he can see Sissy and Vanya’s face drop, they know they have lost. With a grin on his face, he stands up from his chair, always being one for the drama. He clears his throat “Diana Frances Spencer gave birth to her first son William on the 21st of June 1982 at the age of twenty”.

"That's right," Sissy says with a smile. Dave quickly stands up too and lifts Klaus in the air, twirling him around.

"Wow, Dave this is your first time winning Trivia night" Sissy jokes.

He smiles as he puts Klaus down, “I just needed a lucky charm I guess”. With a smile he wanders into the kitchen where he refills Klaus’s soda, choosing one for himself too. Not that Klaus would be bothered by Dave drinking; he actually thinks Dave would be adorable drunk. Klaus wonders for a moment if Dave is purposefully not drinking on his account.

"Hey, Sissy is it cool if I smoke out back?"

“Oh yeah, just leave the end of it in a glass of water so I can trash it, I try to keep it clean out there for my son”.

Vanya smiles, “Harlan and I play treasure hunt”.

With a smile Klaus lets himself outside, Sissy’s backyard is by no means huge but it’s large enough to have a little swing set and some scattered toys, it’s nice. Its what a backyard for a kid should look like.

A moment later the backdoor swings open and Dave walks out. “You trying to get some smokes off me Dr.” Klaus teases.

Dave stretches his arms up, which lifts his t-shirt slightly. “Nah just thought you might get lonely out here is all”.

"Well, what a gentleman you are" Klaus giggles giggles.

“Hey” Klaus starts as he notices Dave sipping on his lemonade, “you can drink if you want”

“Huh” Dave replies, he leans back against the bar of Sissy’s decking clearly confused.

“If you want a beer, you can”

Dave laughs, “Klaus you don’t want to know what the beer they have in there tastes like".

Klaus laughs, “That bad huh?”

“Darling, I brought the bottle of wine and I am regretting sharing it”.

Klaus giggles and wraps his arms tightly around Dave, Dave who is so warm and sturdy and just so cute. He cushions his face into Dave’s shirt and smiles, “You’ve never called me darling before”.

“Oh, do you mind it?”

Klaus smiles wider, "I love it". Klaus had talked a great deal of shit about Sissy living in New Jersey, but here on her back porch in the quiet and with the absence of city lights he is happy. Dave's presence probably helps.

"Hey," Dave says animatedly. "Do you want a turn on the swing?"

“Dave it’s for a kid we’ll break it”

“Nonsense I know Sissy and if she lets Harlan on that swing its got to be indestructible”.

“Well if you say so”. Klaus replies animatedly grabbing Dave’s hand. Laughing they both cross the yard, Klaus setting himself into the swing and grabbing onto the metal chains. He cannot remember the last time he was on a swing, though he does have a vague memory of breaking into a playground while on MDMA one time. This time is much more innocent, the breeze is cool on his cheeks and he feels Dave’s hand on his lower back.

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be” and Dave pulls back on the chains before pushing him forward.

He feels so light, which sounds silly it’s just a swing set but the feel of Dave’s hand on him before flying forward is giving him an eruption of endorphins. “Push me higher Dave” Klaus laughs.

Dave does as he’s told and when Klaus swings back he yanks the chain back with a strong force and pushes him forward again. Klaus giggles the entire way through, is this considered getting high with Dave? Is it too soon to make that joke?

The one bad side of this is he can’t see Dave’s face, he can hear Dave laughing and oh does he love that laugh and want to see it. Being bold instead of instructing Dave to stop the swing, he launches himself off of it. He falls on his ass, obviously.

Dave quickly runs over, kneeling into the grass as he inspects Klaus's face for cuts or bruises. "Klaus, why would you do that I would have stopped you," he says and Klaus feels Dave's fingertips on his cheeks.

“Now why would I do that when I’m getting all this attention” he jokes.

“Ah, so you wanted me to come over and kiss you better is that it?”

Klaus looks to the side, “Mmm maybe”.

Dave doesn’t need much more convincing and he places his hands on either side of Klaus’s face before leaning down to brush their lips together. Klaus takes full advantage of it, he pulls Dave closer by grabbing his shirt. Dave moves closer to him by wedging his knee between Klaus’s legs, doing so without breaking the kiss which is becoming hotter. God, this is pretty heavy, the poor innocent swing set having to observe this, Klaus thinks to himself. Though he does pull Dave closer because for all he knows this swing set has seen worse.

With a giggle, Dave breaks the kiss before pressing their foreheads together, "Klaus".

“Hmm” he replies dreamily as he traces circles into Dave’s arm.

"This grass is damp, our pants are going to end up green".

Dave got the better end of the stick, green grass marks on just his knees, and his jeans are blue so it’s not as obvious. Klaus meanwhile has grass marks on the entire backside of his white skinny jeans, which is a look he supposes.

Vanya opens the back door, “Klaus, Dave come on its time for just dance!”. She does a little wiggle shimmy to reinforce her point and Klaus would be evil to deny her request.

“You got it dancing queen” he laughs to which Dave groans.

“Klaus I’m a terrible dancer, you’re going to take one look and run for the hills”.

“Aw Davey, how bad can you be”

The answer is very bad, atrocious, one of the worst dancers Klaus has seen in his entire life but dear god is it sexy. He and Sissy are doing doubles for Shakira’s Hips Don’t Lie and Klaus doesn’t even think Dave’s hips are even communicating. If Sissy’s hips are talking, Dave’s are the noise you used to get when you dialled up the internet.

He flails about and his arms are limp and unorganised, and yes Klaus and his siblings had all had ballroom dancing lessons and were perhaps slightly biased but sweet Jesus did Dave not have rhythm. Sissy is actually pretty good.

Dave can see Klaus smiling at him and winks, and Klaus swears his heart skips a beat. When the song phases out obviously declaring Sissy the winner, Dave plops down beside him on the couch. “I told you I was no good”.

Klaus laughs as he starts combing his fingers through Dave’s hair, “Yeah, you have no moves, Davey, I'm not running for the hills yet".

He shields his face in Klaus’s shoulder as Klaus continues giggling. Everything just feels so right. He sees Vanya and Diego getting up and he gets excited. He lifts Dave’s face off his shoulder to alert him to his siblings.“Wait and you see how competitive these two are, you don’t want to know how many quarters they spent on dance machines as kids”.

Dave chuckles, “That competitive ey?”.

Ben slots in beside them, nursing a new beer. “Dave competitive doesn’t even begin to cover it, Diego is just like that, it’s in his nature and Vanya was better at dance games than him”.

“And oh did he need to change that” Klaus cackles.

Diego and Vanya do doubles three times before Sissy scolds them to let Klaus and Ben have a turn. “Benny” Klaus laughs, “We have to do _The Dance”._

An exciting look that Klaus hasn't seen on his brother in ages breaks onto Ben's face. "We haven't don’t the dance in the longest time” Ben laughs.

"There is a reason for that" Diego complains, he turns to Dave "When we were like thirteen Klaus and Ben choreographed a dance and performed it for Mom".

Vanya laughs too, “Only thing is Mom fed their ego and they did everywhere”.

“It’s a good dance” Both Klaus and Ben yell in unison.

“Hang on” Sissy laughs, “So you don’t want to play just dance you just want to show Dave and I your dance?”.

"Well I want to see it now," Dave says, giving Klaus a quick kiss on the cheek.

Vanya, not needing to be told what song to put on goes over to plug her phone into the speakers as he and Ben get into their starting position. The opening of Backstreet’s back suddenly flows into the room and Klaus and Ben are suddenly brought back to being thirteen. He forgot how fun doing this dance with Ben was and how great they thought they were.

Throughout the dance, he makes eye contact with Dave and Dave repeatedly winks at him. Diego and Vanya playfully roll their eyes at them, "You two know the moves too and you know it" Ben yells and suddenly Sissy is pushing the two of them up to join them. And then just like old times they are all together doing their dumb dance routines and Klaus feels utterly serendipitous.

When the song rolls out Ben flops down onto the couch, “Oh my god the thought of riding the subway” he groans, as rain begins to pelt against the window.

“You can stay if you want” Sissy offers, catch a ride back into the city with Vanya early in the morning or around nine with Dave and me".

Vanya shrugs, “ I’m leaving at seven but I don’t mind leaving earlier if you guys need to”.

"Sissy that's very polite of you but we can't," Diego says, being ever the awkward ass when it came to pleasantries.

“What are you talking about Di, you and Ben are both working nights tomorrow”. Klaus smiles at her “We would love to stay Sissy”.

“Excellent, now it’s a futon couch and I have a spare bed buts it’s a single”.

“We’re taking the couch” Ben quickly yells.

Diego nods, “Yeah lover boys can squeeze into a single bed no problem”. He knows Diego is trying to insult them but being called lover boy does feel quite nice.

Klaus rolls his eyes, "Oh so yesterday Dave and I cuddling bothered you but today when its suits you it's fine".

“I told you yesterday, that couch is not a place for cuddling”.

"Oh my god, Diego you don't still have the sex couch do you" Vanya groans. She turns to Sissy “Diego and Eudora had sex for the first time on this shitty couch from IKEA and he acts like it’s some treasure”.

Sissy chuckles, “Aw sweetheart you have a nostalgia couch”.

“The couch is just really comfortable okay”

Dave shrugs and turns to Klaus, “he’s not wrong you know it is a very comfortable couch”.

Smiling, Diego pats Dave on the back.“ I knew you were a good one Dave see you got me".

With plans made for the night and the fear of trekking to the subway in the cold abandoned they all settle onto the couch and just chat. At some stage, Vanya lights a fire and dims the lights making the room warm and ambient, the perfect setting for cuddling on the couch. Klaus settles himself into Dave's lap and Dave rubs his hands up and down his back. Vanya is telling the story of when her and Diego started a punk band, Klaus occasionally chirps in with comments though the story is largely theirs.

Once everything settles Sissy leads the two of them to her guest room, which is very small. Mostly taken up by the little single bed. Dave who had been prepared to stay the night slips into the bathroom to change into some sweatpants leaving Klaus alone in the bedroom. Sissy had been kind enough to lend him a t-shirt and some basketball shorts, she even offered to throw his white jeans in the wash. Though she didn’t promise that the grass stains would come out. Klaus can hear Diego and Ben bickering, they are both bastards for stealing blankets so he can only imagine what is going on out there.

Dave comes into the room, looking all cute and comfortable. He's wearing an NYU t-shirt and some navy faded sweats. "You sleepy?" he asks as he runs his fingers down Klaus's arm. Klaus nods, now if this were his own house he would be viciously making out with Dave right now, not caring about his brothers in the next room. This, however, was his Sisters very sweet girlfriends house, and someone who Dave had to work with every day so maybe ideas should be kept innocent. Dave lay down on his back, his broad shoulders filling up much of the bed.No issue though, much like the night before and with a huge smile on his face Klaus lays onto Dave’schest.

Dave starts massaging circles into his hair, “We have certainly spent a lot of time together this week”.

"Yeah," Klaus says sleepily, Dave's fingers in his hair are just so relaxing that he feels himself nodding off. "We have".

With the last of his energy, Klaus props his face forward so he can give Dave a goodnight kiss. "Goodnight my lovely," he says. Dave wraps his arms around him and with little resistance Klaus falls asleep, safe and warm and oh so comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day everyone !!! If I am being honest I found this chapter pretty difficult to write, I hope it isn't that obvious to you all that that was the way. That being said I hope everyone enjoys this !!!! Comments make my heart beat ten times faster so if anyone leaves a comment like wow !!!
> 
> xoxo  
> Naomi


End file.
